Giraffe and strawberry
by chanbucks
Summary: Dialah setangkai buah yang dapat mengingatkan aku pada senyum manis, tubuh mungil dan pipi merah merona layaknya sebuah strawberry. Kaulah jerapahku yang sulit aku gapai. Hingga saatnya tiba, keberuntungan tak akan mungkin berpihak padaku lagi. BAD SUMMARY! bxb Chanbaek, KaiBaek, ChanSoo dll
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sudahku bilang jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Chanyeol sebal. Baekhyun malah menutup telinganya, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.<p>

"Telingaku sedang tidak berfungsi, tadi kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol semakin geram dan memilih untuk mengalah.

Kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Chanyeol, dirinya yang selalu memiliki penguntit, Baekhyun. Eh bukan-bukan, si bodoh maksudnya. Chanyeol telah berkali-kali bahkan beribu-ribu kali sabar dan memilih mengalah, dan tidak jarang juga Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun supaya tidak mengikutinya lagi. Memang dasar Baekhyun yang tidak pernah mau berpisah dari Chanyeol. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan khusus seperti sepasang kekasih. Untuk berteman saja, Chanyeol malas. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah pernah bilang?

"Aku benci Baekhyun"

Sedangkan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun karena sikap Baekhyun yang dinggapnya berlebihan, sebaliknya Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak masa orientasi SMA dua tahun lalu. Dengan sekejap Baekhyun terpikat oleh pesona yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karena Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya.

Apa Chanyeol harus mengulangnya?

"Aku benci Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya di udara "Hei jerapah!" Seru Baekhyun. Jerapah adalah sebutan yang sering dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Ini karena tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat menjulang tinggi dan Baekhyun harus menderita sakit leher setiap kali memandang wajah Chanyeol. Tetapi itu yang membuat Bakehyun tertarik pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat menyukai tubuh jangkungnya. Baekhyun bisa membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sungguh menginginkan hal itu. Bagi Chanyeol, 'Jerapah' bukanlah sebutan yang istimewa seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol malah jijik dan merasa ingin mual jika mendengar kata itu.

"Jerapah!" panggil Baekhyun lagi. Seperti biasa akan bersikap tidak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, siang ini Chanyeol enggan pergi ke kantin. Karena sudah dipastikan akan bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat perut Chanyeol terus berbunyi.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. "Apa?" sahut Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun mengetuk pucuk kepala Chanyeol lalu melipat tangannya. "Mengapa kau mengabaikan aku?"

"Beraninya kau! Jangan sentuh aku! bodoh!" Chanyeol sambil berusaha membersihkan bekas ketukan Baekhyun di kepalanya, seakan hanya dengan satu sentuhan tubuhnya bisa terkena virus Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kantin dan membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud kembali. Belum sempat melangkah, Baekhyun sudah mengamit lengannya, "Tunggu!" cegat Baekhyun. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan menyentuhku!" Berontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun melepaskan tangannya sambil membuat pout. Seperti biasa Chanyeol akan melakukan sesi bersih-bersih setelah Baekhyun menyentuhnya. "Cepat katakan apa mau mu!"

"Aku ingin kau minum ini" Baekhyun memberikan sekaleng susu strawberry yang dia bawa untuk Chanyeol. Padahal ia tahu, Chanyeol benci strawberry. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah absen membawanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, strawberry sangat baik untuk mu. Strawberry mengandung anti oksidan yang sangat tinggi, vitamin C, Alpha Hydroxy Acids, Asam salisilat dan Flavanoid. Strawberry juga dapat mempertajam daya ingat agar kau bisa mengingatku hehe.. dan menjaga pencernaan, jantung, kulit, tu.."

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol tak acuh, ia malas mendengar ocehan Baekhhyun. Baekhyun sangat sering mengulangnya hingga membuat Chanyeol sendiri muak.

"Hm.. baiklah" kata Baekhyun dengan mengembangkan senyum termanisnya. Chanyeol pun segera berlalu. "Jerapah! sampai jumpa pulang sekolah!" teriak Baekhyun, walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol tak akan memutar kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan 'ne' atau mengangguk. Tapi Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur Chanyeol selalu mau menerima dan meminum susu strawberrynya, karena Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol benci Strawberry. Sungguh?

.

.

"Kau sibuk?" Kyungsoo menggelangkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai namja yang ramah, manis, pintar, dan pandai mengolah makanan. Kyungsoo juga memiliki mata bulat sempurna yang dapat membuat siapa pun jatuh hati saat menatapnya, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo, untuk masalah cinta Chanyeol masuk ke dalam daftar belum berpengalaman dan bahkan tidak punya pengalaman percintaan. Sialnya, Chanyeol malah disukai namja centil yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk "Lumayan.."

Seketika Chanyeol bagaikan tersihir oleh mantra abrakadabra milik Kyungsoo yang selalu saja bersembunyi dibalik senyum manisnya.

"Minumlah" tawar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sekaleng susu strawberry. Kyungsoo agak terkejut lalu kembali mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo.. aku sangat menyukai strawberry."

Satu alasan mengapa selama ini Chanyeol selalu menerima susu strawberry pemberian Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo menyukai strawberry seperti Baekhyun.

"Chan kau suka susu strawberry?" Ada kesenangan yang tersimpan pada Chanyeol setiap Kyungsoo menyebut namanya. Suara Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan hangat sekaligus dapat menenangkan Chanyeol. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan suara cempreng milik Baekhyun yang dapat membuat nyeri di telinga.

"Eh?" Chanyeol gelagapan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya "N..n..ne" dustanya dengan tergagap. "Rupanya kita sama"

Kyungsoo lalu meminumnya dan disambut anggukan dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dan mentap langit sambil menerawang lalu meneguk kembali susunya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan ikut menerawang ke arah langit seperti yang yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Esoknya,<p>

Chanyeol menarik tali ranselnya sambil bersiul melewati koridor hingga sampai pada meja miliknya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menemukan sekaleng susu strawberry di atas mejanya. "Mwo?!" Chanyeol mengambil note berbentuk strawberry yang ditempelkan dikaleng susu.

_ Jerapah! _

_ Hari ini aku bolos ^-^" hehe__

_ Aku datang pagi hanya untuk menaruh ini, _

_ Minumlah agar kau selalu sehat!__

_- Baekhyun . _

"Aish kau menggelikan sekali!" ucap Chanyeol dan meremas notenya, lalu membuangnya ke bak sampah. "Babo" kata Chanyeol memandang lekat note itu "Aku tak pernah sudi meminumnya."

Dan setelah ini Chanyeol akan mencari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu lalu bertanya "Kau lihat Kyungsoo?"

"Hei kau!" ulang Chanyeol pada namja berkulit tan yang tak segera menengok. Namja itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "Kau bicara padaku?". Chanyeol mengendus sebal "Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada dikelas ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu?" namja tan itu mengedikan bahunya.

"Seingatku dia absen hari ini." Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya "kenapa?", namja itu kembali mengedikan bahunya lalu menatap Chanyeol tak acuh. Dan berlalu lebih dulu dari Chanyeol.

'Jadi itu Park Chanyeol' batinnya.

* * *

><p>Festival<p>

.

.

"Cerah sekali hari ini! Tidak salah kalau kita bolos ya!" Kata Baekhyun riang. "Tak apakan kau ikut bolos?" Tanya Baek. Kyungsoo menyinggungkan senyumnya "Aku senang bisa membolos.." ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai lukisan. Dia juga pandai melukis, maka dari itu Baekhyun rela meluangkan waktunya demi datang ke festival yang hanya diadakan satu hari ini. Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo hari ini untuk menemaninya, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo pun mengiyakannya. Baekhyun tak akan menyia-yiakan hari ini.

"Baek lihat! Ini keren!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk salah satu lukisan.

"Cantiknya." Puji Baek saat melihat lukisan itu.

"Cantik katamu? Ini keren!" kata Kyungsoo tidak setuju dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang baginya lucu

"Arraseo. Hanya bercanda."

Bekhyun sangat menyukai sahabatnya, karena hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah memandangnya dari segi harta. Tidak seperti teman Baekhyun yang lainnya, mengatas namakan pertemanan untuk memoroti Baekhyun. Baekhyun pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apa pun yang terjadi baekhyun akan melindungi sahabatnya dengan pedang yang ia punya, sekali pun tanpa perisai yang akan melindungi dirinya.

"Apa kami bisa melukis gratis disini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada paman penjaga stan.

Beliau mengangguk "Silahkan" katanya mempersilahkan. "Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"Alatnya sungguh lengkap!" Seru Baekhyun takjub saat menangkap benda benda yang tak asing baginya. Sementara Baekhyun masih belum berhenti melontarkan pujian-pujian pada benda benda yang dia lihat, Kyungsoo sudah mulai melukis dengan tenang. Kyung memang tidak sepandai Baekhyun dalam hal seni. Tetapi Kyungsoo suka melihat Baekhyun melukis. Menurutnya, Baekhyun akan terlihat berbeda ketika melukis. Auranya seakan menyebar pada setiap subjek yang melihatnya. Mata sipitnya akan berubah seperti mata elang yang menatap tajam dan menjadi fokus ke arah lukisannya. Raut wajahnya menampakan keseriusan, jemarinya bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Benar-benar menarik.

"Apa yang akan kau lukis, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan melukis orang yang aku sukai." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya tanpa ragu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Kau?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah jadi salah tingkah.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Apa yang akan kau lukis sampai wajah mu begitu?" goda Baek. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Sebuah Strawberry." Ucapnya cengengesan.

"Hah?" pekik Baek "Kenapa wajahmu bisa sangat merah hanya karena strawberry? kau waras kan?" Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya sebal dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Aku waras tahu!" ucapnya cemberut.

"Lalu?" kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap sahabatnya. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sedang dalam fase jatuh cinta?

"Seseorang menyukai strawberry sama sepertiku." Baekhyun melirik curiga pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tebak Baekhyun sambil menggoda, Kyungsoo saat ini sudah sangat tersipu malu.

"Astaga Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada pria strawberry!" Seru Baekhyun sedikit berteriak "Siapa dia? kenalkan padaku Kyung!" tanya Baekhyun mengebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo bingung harus berceritanya mulai dari mana. Ia terlalu gugup walaupun hanya untuk menceritakan seseorang. Jelas saja itu namja pujaan hatinya.

"Dia.." Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Namja yang sering memberiku sekaleng susu strawberry." Ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Baekhyun menempelkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu "Menyenangkan sekali! Aku jadi iri, huh!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahukan aku suka membeli susu strawberry untuk seseorang? tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah berterimakasih padaku dan selalu saja bersikap kasar." jelas Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung mengetuk kepalanya pelan "Pabo! aku lupa diakan benci strawberry tapi aku malah ingin dia berterimakasih. Padahal sudah sangat ajaib dia mau menerimanya."

Kyungsoo malah tersenyum dan memukul pundak Baekhyun

"Kau Bodoh ya?!" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa?! kau mengejek ku?" Kyungsoo memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat. "Coba buka matamu. Kau bilang tadi dia membenci strawberry tetapi ia tetap menerimanya, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kau belum melihatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Lihat apa?" geleng Baek. "Dia menerimanya walaupu membenci strawberry. Itu namanya cinta!" Ujar Kyungsoo memberikan kesimpulan sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sangat lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih yang dia rawat. "Masa sih?" tanya Baekhyun kembali tak yakin dan disambut anggukan mantap Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun kembali yakin. Senyumnya kali ini benar benar merekah.

Ngomong-ngomong apa Chanyeol sudah meminum susu itu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ketuk kaleng susunya bosan. Hari ini sudah senang karena Baekhyun absen, masalahnya mengapa Kyungsoo ikut-ikut absen?

Sebal, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

Sebenarnya, pose seperti ini yang sangat disukai Baekhyun, ketika rambut Chanyeol yang selalu ditata rapi itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ini bukan katanya tapi kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat sangat cool. Balik ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengamati lekat-lekat kaleng susu strawberrynya yang masih penuh "Saat ini kau tak berguna." Ucap Chanyeol kesal, lalu melempar kaleng susu yang masih penuh itu menuju bak sampah yang sama seperti nasib note strawberry yang tadi.

Dikarenakan moodnya yang hari ini kurang bagus, ia memilih pergi keruang musik. Bermusik adalah salah satu obat yang paling mujarab untuk merefresh ulang pikirannya dan menjadi jernih kembali. Dia mengambil sebuah gitar dan memetik lihai senarnya, kemudian mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Dengar-dengar sih, Chanyeol yang menciptakannya sendiri. Dan whoa! lagu ini mewakili perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Baru saja sebentar bermain musik otaknya sudah kembali jernih, tiba-tiba di atas kepala Chanyeol muncul bohlam lampu!

"Kenapa baru ke pikiran?" katanya berbicara sendiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemarinya menari-nari di atas layar smartphonenya. Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah pesan lewat Line miliknya. Kira-kira seperti ini pembicaraannya,

.

.

_Yeol : Kau kenapa? Absen senaknya saja! aku menghawatirkanmu tahu!_

_Kyung : Terimakasih telah menghawatirkanku . Aku menemani sahabatku pergi ke festifal lukisan. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, lagi pula aku senang haha. _

_Yeol : Apa kau senang menyia-yiakan sekaleng susu? _

_Kyung : Kau membelinya lagi untukku?._

_Yeol : Tidak_

_Kyung : Ah! maafkan aku ya!_

_Yeol : Boleh aku menjemput mu?_

_Kyung : Aku menunggumu_

Pesan terakhir yang Chanyeol baca membuat hatinya meletup-letup, seperti popcorn. Perutnya dihujani penuh kupu-kupu yang membuatnya tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Chanyeol telah berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersamanya! Woho! Bagi Chanyeol ini suatu keajaiban dunia, dan menurutnya harus terdaftar dalam world record. Jangan tiru sikap Chanyeol ya! Berlebihan, huh!

.

.

.

Pipi Kyungsoo sedang matang sempurna, hatinya bedegup kencang. Hari ini Chanyeol akan menjemputnya, apa pantas jika Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai kencan? Kyungsoo sangat mengharapkan itu terjadi. "Pipimu merah, panas pula." sahut Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipi sahabatnya. Kyungsoo sontak terlonjak kaget.

"Ini pasti si pria strawberry itu kan?" selidik Baekhyun. "Dia berbuat apa sih? sampai kau sering tersipu seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Dia akan menjemputku.."

"Mwo? benarkah? kau beruntung sekali sih! aku senang mendengarnya!"

"Kau tak apa aku pulang bersamanya?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo berbinar-binar "Aku senang jika kau senang"

.

.

17:00

"Aku temani ya! aku ingin lihat siapa pria yang bisa membuatmu tersipu" Ucap Baekhyun riang, kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. "Lama nih. Aku tak bisa bersabar." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah saat mendengar ocehan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap seseorang yang tak asing baginya, menjulang diantara kerumunan manusia-manusia. Mata sipitnya ternyata tak salah tangkap. Bukan hanya sekedar fatamorgana, ini sungguhan. "Jerapah!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai. "Jerapah?" Ulang Kyungsoo tak mengerti pada ucapan Baekhyun, yang ternayata sudah menembus kerumunan manusia.

Giliran Chanyeol yang terkejut. Mengapa yang muncul malah si bodoh itu?

Apa yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo, jangan katakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya? Oh Shit! Pasti Kyungsoo sangat menderita.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali dengan setengan menyeret Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap malas Baekhyun lalu tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Kini saatnya memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk terkejut, setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atas pertemuan ini.

Kyungsoo tak sama sekali membalas senyuman Chanyeol, hanya diam mematung. Terlebih setelah Baekhyun berbisik padanya "Dia ini si jerapah! yang ada dalam lukisanku!"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin lari. Kenapa bisa sama sih?

Maksudnya, kenapa bisa menyukai seseorang yang sama? Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yey! Chap 1<p>

jangan lupa review yaaa jangan lupa makan juga biar gak laper dan gak rese/korban iklan/wkowko

aku bakal terima saran kalian kok! dan bakal dilanjut kalau banyak yang meminta lanjut :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**Don't copy this ff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau kebetulan datang ke festival?" tanya Baekhyun yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol, berusaha menyamai langkahnya yang besar. Tetapi selalu saja nihil.<p>

Kejadian 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya aku akan pulang bersamanya." Baekhyun tersenyum gembira sambil memeluk lukisannya yang sudah kering dan ditutpi oleh kain. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum pahit, apa jadi begini akhirnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengamit tangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol ayo pulang bersamaku." Saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk berkata bahwa dia datang kesini untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, ia sudah lebih dulu memberi isyarat agar turuti saja Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak ingin, tapi situasi yang memaksanya.

"Ya kebetulan." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Chanyeol kau bisa jalan lebih lambat? langkahku tidak bisa menyamaimu." Ucap Baekhyun memelas karena sedari tadi dia sudah kelelahan untuk mencoba menyamai langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Jangan banyak protes." Setelah itu pun Baekhyun bungkam.

Malam ini mereka pulang dengan bus. Didalam sana cukup sepi, Baekhyun tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol bilang ia tidak ingin duduk disebelah Baekhyun, ia pun nurut saja. Yang paling penting moment pulang bersama Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau tinggal di Apartemen?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sampai ditempat dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Baekhyun mengangguk penuh harap "Kau bisa mampir." Ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Aku harus pulang." Chanyeol memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket, memutar tubuhnya dan pulang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri menatap punggung Chanyeol sambil tersipu-sipu.

.

.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sekolah Baekhyun selalu mengadakan acara menginap bersama disekolah sebelum ujian berlangsung untuk belajar bersama. Masing-masing siswa dari kelas mana pun diacak untuk dijadikan satu kelompok dan menempati satu ruangan yang akan menjadi ruang kelompoknya.

"Jerapah!" panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" panggilnya lagi. Chanyeol pun menengok malas ke samping tempat duduknya. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak akan menengok jika Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Jerapah'. Tapi kalau Baekhyun memanggilnya Chanyeol, baru dia akan menengok karena itu memang namanya.

"Hm?"

"Sudah lihat mading?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Maklum saja, saat ini sedang berlangsungnya pelajaran. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu kembali melihat guru yang sedang menerangkan.

"Cih kau ini. Kita satu kelompok loh." Ucap Baekhyun riang. Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, sebetulnya Chanyeol sudah was-was kalau dia akan sekelompok dengan namja menyebalkan yang satu ini. Sebabnya Chanyeol selalu saja sial. Mulai dari tempat duduk, dia harus mati-matian menahan jengkel karena Baekhyun disebelahnya. Baekhyun disebelahnya saja sudah membuat jengkel, apalagi kalau mulut namja itu ngoceh panjang lebar yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri enggan mendengarkan cerita konyol yang dibuatnya. Lalu saat mengetahui ternyata Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo. Inikah yang namanya bencana?

"Pssst! Chanyeol.." bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menengok tapi menjawabnya "Hm?"

"Kau tahu? semalam waktu aku pulang ternyata Ayah dan Ibuku belum tidur. Lalu bongkongku dipukul dengan sapu itu sangat menyakitkan, aku menangis dan minta agar orangtuaku memaafkan aku. Mereka memaafkan aku, tapi bokongku tetep saja merah seperti bokong para monyet."

Chanyeol hanya melirik sinis mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menghibur. "Apa urusanku?" tanyanya tak acuh.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol menanikan sebelah alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus tanya apa? ceritamu tidak menarik."

Baekhyun mencibir "Huh!". Lalu meletakan dagunya di atas meja.

.

.

MADING

Pembagian kelompok :

Kelompok 4 [ Ruang 16 ]

Bobby

Byun Baekhyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Lee Jieun

Park Chanyeol

Yura

Sandara

Zico

.

Chanyeol masih belum bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya. Disisi lain Chanyeol senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun harus ikut satu kelompok dengannya. Chanyeol mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Masih tidak percaya kita satu kelompok?" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun datang. Chanyeol terkejut kemudian mengendus sebal.

"Mau cari ruang 16?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Cari saja sendiri. Aku lapar."

"Ayo makan bersama." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera melepasnya paksa dan melakukan ritualnya, bersih-bersih.

"Nafsuku hilang jika makan bersamamu bodoh." katanya lalu, berjalan melewati Baekhyun alias sibodoh. Tapi bukan Baekhyun jika tidak mengikuti Chanyeol. Memang benar-benar penguntit.

.

.

"Bagi tugas!" Ucap sang ketua, Kyuhyun. "Bobby dan Kai kau bertugas bersihkan ruangan ini. Karena menurutku kalian mampu." katanya sambil menyeringai. Bobby hanya berguman 'apa?' lalu pasrah. Sedangkan Kai tidak peduli sama sekali malah terus menghisap batang rokoknya.

"Hei! matikan rokokmu!" Perintah Dara yang sedari tadi terganggu oleh asap rokok. Kai yang keras kepala tetap saja tidak mematikan rokoknya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun turun tangan mengambil rokok itu dari tangan Kai lalu menginjaknya.

"K-kau?!" Kai mencoba protes "Apa-apaan?!"

"Disekolah ini dilarang merokok, kau tahukan?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Cih." desis Kai. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Jongin! Mau kemana kau? aku tidak mau membereskan kelas sendirian!" teriak Bobby. Kai menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memutar kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja." ucap Kai kemudian berlalu. "Astaga Kyu! Biarkan aku menyeretnya kesini." Izin Bobby sebelum melesat keluar kelas mencari Kai.

Begitulah Kai dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan berandalan. Tapi, kononnya Kai termasuk dalam jajaran pria paling diincar untuk diajak berkencan. Singkatnya, Kai populer dikalangan para wanita dan pria. Karena wajahnya yang rupawan. Walaupun tidak semuanya beranggapan seperti itu.

"Ah, sudah biarkan mereka. Sekarang, Kyungsoo, Yura, Jieun, Dara kalian memasak dan cuci piring." Mereka pun serempak mengangguk. "Zico kau kebagian jaga malam."

Zico mengkerutkan alis "Aku juga ingin tidur. Tidak mau!" Bantahnya. "Baiklah kau jaga bersamaku. Puas?" kata Kyu sebal.

"Itu baru ketua." timpal Zico sambil tertawa nista. "Siapa sisanya?" tanya Kyu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengacung, tapi Chanyeol sebal melihatnya menjadi sisa.

"Kalian pergi berbelanja untuk membeli bahan makanan." Chanyeol mendengus dan kemudian mengacung kembali, "Aku bagian memasak saja, bisa kan aku pindah?"

"Kau kan tidak bisa masak Chanyeol." timpal Baekhyun dan langsung disambut oleh tatapan Chanyeol yang membunuh.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, "Ya. Arraseo. Kau bencin bersamaku." Ucapnya dengan wajah muram. Kyu yang melihat adegan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tidak merubah keputusannya. Katanya keputusan sang ketua sudah yang paling benar. Chanyeol yang masih terbawa emosi, kesal karena selalu terperangkap bersama Baekhyun mendorong kasar bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei Chanyeol! jangan lupa kembali lagi tepat waktu!" teriak Kyu. "Sekarang kalian bisa pulang mengambil barang masing-masing." Ucap Kyu mengakhirnya. Kemudian semua yang terisa didalam ruangan pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Kyu yang masih merapikan beberapa kertasnya yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Baek, ayo pulang!" ajak Kyungsoo diambang pintu. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menatap kembali ke belakang tempat dimana Kyuhyun sedang merapikan kertasnya. "sebentar ya." Katanya lalu medekati Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." bisik Baekhyun pelan tetapi dengan nada gembira. Kyu menyiritkan alisnya, seolah Baekhyun mengerti ekspresi wajah Kyu lalu berucap kembali.

"Karena kau tidak memisahkan aku." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau sukakan padanya?" tanyanya asal tebak. Baekhyun nyengir kaku dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dari wajahmu saja sudah tertebak." Kyuhyun menatap tupukan kertas yang baru saja selesai dia tumpuk dan kembali melihat Baekhyun "Samasama" lalu tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol melihat notifikasi ponselnya, ternyata ada line dari sibodoh. Chanyeol membuka dan membacanya. Ternyata hanya sebuah pesan agar berbelanja bersama. Emosi Chanyeol sudah agak bisa terkendali setelah membeli secangkir kopi hangat dikafetaria dekat sekolah. Kekesalannya sudah mencair.

Lalu Chanyeol sampai dirumahnya, memang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup untuk menampung dirinya dan Ibunya. Ayah Chanyeol sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan udara. Sejak saat itu terjadi ekonomi keluarga Chanyeol turun drastis. Karena Ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan kini harus berjuang membiayayai Chanyeol seorang diri. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tega membiarkan Ibunya berkerja, tapi Ibunya melarangnya untuk berkerja dan harus tetap menjalankan kewajibannya, sekolah.

"Aku pulang." kata Chanyeol setelah masuk rumah. "Ibu dirumah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyelidik, memastikan bahwa Ibunya dirumah. Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh ruang pada rumahnya. Ibunya tidak ada. Jadi, Ibunya berkerja lagi. Chanyeol memegang dahinya, kepalanya berdenyut. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya. Ia hanya terus berpikir mengapa Ibunya berkerja keras untuknya, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit. Ketika Chanyeol hendak bangkit setelah memasukan beberapa pakaian ke dalam ranselnya, pintu rumah Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja diketuk. Pasti Ibu sudah pulang. Pikirnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya, "Ibu keman.." ucapannya terhenti setelah mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyum tiga jari didepannya. Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak langsung memeluk yang ternyata bukan Ibunya. Jika itu kejadian, ia akan segera mandi kembali.

"Halo." Sapa Baekhyun sumringah. Chanyeol kembali menutup pintunya, tidak selera melihat tamu yang ternyata sibodoh yang menyebalkan. Ia duduk dan berpikir sejenak, apakah Baekhyun sudah pergi dari rumahnya, kemudian kembali membuka pintunya. Chanyeol bersumpah mengutuk dirinya, harusnya ia tidak membuka lagi dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum saat untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol membuka pintu, "Halo." sapa Baekhyun lagi dan disambut gebrakan pintu oleh Chanyeol yang menutupnya dengan kasar. Tapi Chanyeol kembali membuka pintunya untuk kembali memastika bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dibalik sana.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol saat membuka pintu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Berbelanja. Cepatlah." Chanyeol menepuk keningnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan berbelanja. Ia lupa kalau punya kewajiban berbelanja dengan Baekhyun.

.

"Jarapah kau harus minum susu itu, ku ambilkan ya?" Seru Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu deretan rak susu strawberry. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, memberi tanda penolakan pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan memandangi Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas. Ia tahu Chanyeol sudah seharusnya tidak minum susu tubuhnya sudah sangat menjulang ke atas. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun susah berjalan disampingnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin berjalan disamping Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun harus bersusah payah sampai kelelahan karena itu. Chanyeol juga tidak penah sedikit pun membungkuk untuk menatap Baekhyun, ia hanya tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap Baekhyun rendah. Layaknya para semut yang pantas ia injak. Tapi, perlu dikatakan sekali lagi. Otak Baekhyun memang sudah geser. Ia menyukai seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, katanya seorang pasangan akan lebih terlihat serasi jika saling melengkapi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu memerhatikanku dengan wajah bodohmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia pun tersadar, lalu menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis kaku ke atas Chanyeol dan kemudian membuntuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kau bawa ini ke kasir, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Dengan cepat Chanyeol melesat meninggalkan trolli belanjanya dan pergi keluar. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Dasar Chanyeol." Katanya sambil mengendus dan mendorong trolli ke arah kasir.

.

Chanyeol menghirup udara dingin di luar supermarket. Nampaknya malam ini akan sedikit berawan. Ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket dan membetulkan syalnya. Kemudian menghentikan pandangannya pada suatu yang menurutnya menarik. Chanyeol mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjualan pernak pernik di depan supermarket. Ia melangkah mendekati tempat wanita paruh baya itu berjualan.

"Silahkan pilih nak." Ucap penjual dengan ramah. Tangan Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah strap berbentuk strawberry.

"Kau bisa beli itu untuk pacarmu." ceplos penjual itu. Chanyeol terkejut dan tersenyum kaku.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya." Chanyeol meringis tidak jelas. "Berapa harganya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau bisa membelinya dengan harga 2 won jika kau beli dua."

"Baiklah aku beli dua." Chanyeol memberikan uangnya kepada penjual.

"Lalu itu siapa?" tanya penjual itu sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol reflek membalik kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung memberikan penjelasan bahwa orang bodoh dibelakangnya bukan pacarnya. Jangan sampai.

"Astaga apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun kagum saat melihat dua strap strawberry di tangan Chanyeol.

"I-itu bukan untukmu." cegah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengambil salah satu strap strawberry lalu memasang pada poselnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih hadiahmu." Chanyeol hanya pasrah dan tersenyum kecut, tidak mungkin juga dia akan berdebat di depan seorang wanita paruh baya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya meminta sesuatu.

"Ponselmu." katanya. "Mau kau apakan?"

"Ponselmu." tangan masih mencoba meminta. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan ponselnya tanpa ragu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memasangkan strap strawberry yang tersisa di tangan Chanyeol dengan cekatan.

"Bagaimana? couple!" kata Baekhyun girang. Chanyeol menatap sedih ponselnya yang sudah berubah menjadi imut dengan strap konyol yang menggantung.

"Ponselku jadi bagus." kata Chanyeol dengan nada jijik.

.

Malam saat itu berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah Bobby dan Kai membersihkan kelas, mereka semua menata tempat untuk tidur. Kelas mereka dibagi dua dengan memberikan penghalang dari kain untuk tempat tidur perempuan dan laki-laki. Perempuan disebelah kiri dan laki-laki disebelah kanan yang berdekatan dengan pintu. Dengan begitu bisa dengan mudah Kyuhyun dan Zico menjaganya. Kemudian setelah menata kelas mereka membahas soal-soal yang akan mereka hadapi untuk ujian akhir semester. Lalu bagi yang bertugas memasak, segera memasak makanannya.

"Kenyangnya." Ucap Bobby mengelus perutnya yang sudah menjadi buncit. Sedangkan Zico malah bersendawa karena terlalu kenyang. Lalu Kai pergi keluar untuk merokok. Tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk itu, karena lebih baik Kai pergi keluar untuk menghisap batang yang berasap itu diluar agar tidak mengganggu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mencegah Kai, kerena menurutnya rokok sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan tubuh. Tapi, saat ia ingin bangkit menyusul Kai untuk memperingati, Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Jangan halangi Kai. Dia tidak akan mempan walaupun kau memperingatinya sampai mulutmu berbusa sekalipun." Setelah Baekhyun mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk bersama yang lain.

"Kau pintar memasak juga ya Kyungsoo. Makanan mu tadi sangat lezat." Kata Zico lalu mengeluarkan bunyi. Tapi kali ini bukan sendawa, melainkan kentut.

"Aish bau sekali kentutmu!" teriak semua yang ada diruang 16 seraya memukuli Zico.

.

"Kyungsoo kau cuci semua piring kotor ini!" bentak Dara. Yura dan Jieun hanya ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Kaukan juga bertugas mencuci?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Lihat tanganku ini bisa rusak!" bentaknya lagi sambil memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya yang dipenuhi dengan nail art.

"Kau tidak bisa curang. Kau juga harus mencuci." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal. "Jangan paksa aku untuk memotong jarimu jika kuku-kuku ku rusak." ancam Dara.

"Apa susahnya mencuci sih?" timpal Yura dengan melipat tangannya. Dengan sangat malas akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakhiri perdebatan dengan mencuci piring kotor sendirian.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang. "Mencuci." jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Yabegitulah." kata Kyungsoo tidak bersemangat. Chanyeol menggulung lengannya tanpa ragu.

"Aku bantu." tawarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang langsung berubah. Sebenarnya ini hanya Chanyeol saja yang modus. Karena seharian ini ia belum sempat berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau lucu Kyungsoo." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memuji Kyungsoo. Kemerahan pada pipi Kyungsoo pun langsung muncul.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengulum senyumannya. "Wajahmu itu." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang masih berlumuran sabun.

"Astaga! Kau jahil sekali Chan!" pekik Kyungsoo lalu membalasnya. Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mendumel dan malu. Perpaduan yang sangat Chanyeol sukai, karena sangat terlihat imut.

Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menduganya Baekhyun mengkerutkan bibirnya dibalik pintu. Menatap sebal pemandangan itu sambil berbicara dengan strap strawberrynya.

"Adegan itu menyebalkan ya? aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." tanyanya sambil melihat strapnya mengangantung diponsel. Baekhyun yang kesal melangkah masuk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Menyenangkan ya." Ucap Baekhyun disertai dengan senyum pahit dibibirnya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak untuk Chanyeol yang hanya biasa-biasa saja. Kyungsoo meringis bersalah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kecewa. Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantunng dan menggulung lengannya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling tatap bingung.

"Kenapa? aku hanya ingin membantu." kata Baekhyun dengan tampang menusuk.

Chanyeol mencuci tangannya yang terkena sabun sampai bersih, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berderap pergi. Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa saat bersamaku." Ucap Baekhyun saat membantu Kyungsoo mencuci piring. "Dia hanya memandangku dengan sinis." katanya melanjutkan. "Dia juga tidak pernah memanggil namaku. Dia tidak pernah mau berjalan disampingku. Dia juga tidak pernah mau bersentuhan denganku walaupun tidak sengaja sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia saat kau bersamanya. Aku menyukai nya Kyungsoo. Tapi, dia selalu mencampakkan aku." Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun bergeming. Ada penyesalan yang tersembunyi dihatinya saat melihat sahabatnya rapuh. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya lirih. "Jangan menangis." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang penuh sabun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Kyung kau tidak suka padanya kan?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka padanya." Baekhyun lalu memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Kau sahabatku yang terbaik." bisik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>nyehehe. Chapter 2 makasih yang udah reviewfollow/fav! walaupun ngga banyak banget tapi aku udah seneng hehe.

Jangan lupa review/follow/fav.

thanks for

ByunAud, Chika love baby baekhyun, parklili, byungirl, .94, YOONA, followbaek, KT CB, saraswatininuk, song jiseok, , guest


	3. Chapter 3

** Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**Don't copy this ff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Matikan lampu!" Teriak Dara pada Zico yang berada didekat stop kontak.<p>

"Baiklah semua cepat tidur aku dan Kyuhyun akan menjaga kalian." Katanya sambil mematikan lampu.

"Hei Baekhyun cepat tidur!" Perintah Zico yang menjaga ruangan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kepala. Kyungsoo mencolek Baekhyun yang tidur disampingnya. Ia membuka selimutnya dan memberikan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalasnya.

"Kau juga." Lalu kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruangan sudah menjadi sunyi. Chanyeol yang memilih tidur dipojok sudah terlelap. Kyungsoo juga sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Begitu pun yang menjaga ruangan, karena mereka terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk menjaga mereka memilih untuk tidur, karena kantuk yang tak dapat ditahan. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih terjaga dibalik selimut hangatnya. Matanya tidak dapat terpejam karena satu alasan, kuas lukisnya tertinggal. Itu jimat penyelamatnya. Ia tidak dapat terpejam sebelum melihat kuas pemberian Ayahnya. Karena Ayahnyalah yang memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada lukisan. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun senantiasa menjaga kuas pemberian Ayahnya.

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya lambat, berusaha melihat seisi ruangan perlahan-lahan. Kemudian bangun dan berjinjit sambil mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya lega saat melihat Zico dan Kyuhyun si penjaga sudah tertidur dengan lelap sampai dengkurannya terdengar keras. Ia membuka pintu hati-hati, takut ada yang terbangun karena suara pintu. Lalu memakai sepatunya dan kabur dari sekolah. Baekhyun tidak keluar melewati gerbang depan sekolah, ia bisa mati kalau ketahuan penjaga di depan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanjat pagar belakang. Setelah memanjat Baekhyun langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju apartemennya untuk mengambil kuas kesayangannya dan kembali sebelum ada yang menyadarinya kabur.

"Menyusahkan saja kau." gerutu Baekhyun pada kuasnya saat mengambilnya pada laci yang dipenuhi alat lukis milik Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali berlari agar cepat sampai disekolah. Saking cepatnya Baekhyun berlari, ia tidak punya waktu untuk memerhatikan sekitar sampai menabrak segerombolan pria berandalan yang sedang mabuk. Baekhyun menyenggol salah satu dari mereka, yang diketahui ketua dari para pria berandalan itu. Ia dan membuat botol alkohol si pemilik pecah.

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya, dan membungkuk "Maafkan aku tuan." Katanya memelas.

"Kau bilang maaf, setelah menghancurkan minumanku bocah?" Tanyanya dengan gaya mabuk sambil menarik kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketakutan.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sekolah malam-malam? Memangnya aku bodoh?!" Pria mabuk itu kembali menguatkan cengkramannya pada kerah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tidak dapat berpijak dan susah bernapas karena tercekik. Pria itu menjatuhkan Baekhyun dengan kasar ke jalan dan menendang Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak menyesuaikan napasnya.

"Habisi dia." Perintah si pria mabuk pada beberapa anak buahnya.

"Hentikan." Ucap seseorang dibawah sinar cahaya lampu yang hampir redup.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalian menghabisi orang tak berguna seperti dia." Tunjuk Kai pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun tertumbuk pada seseorang dibawah sinar lampu yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian para berandalan yang ingin menghabisinya. Detik berikutnya ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari seseorang dibawah sinar itu adalah Kai. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Hadapi aku." Kata Kai menatap berandalan itu garang. Mereka malah terbahak serempak. Dasar orang mabuk.

"Maju bodoh!" pancing Kai berang. Tawa para berandalan itu berhenti, lalu menatap Kai bergantian.

"Rupannya dia ingin mati!" tukas seseorang dari mereka dan mereka tertawa lagi. Tetapi selanjutnya mereka melempar sebuah botol kaca kosong ke arah Kai. Sialnya botol itu, tepat sasaran. Darah segar segera mengalir dari dahi Kai yang terkena pecahan botol. Kai menatap berandalan itu sengit. Dengan cepat ia menepis darah di dahinya, uratnya menegang. Nampaknya, berandalan itu sudah membuat Kai naik pitam. Tanpa basa-basi Kai memukul salah satu dari mereka dan disambut keroyokan dari para berandalan. Kai semakin membabi buta, ia makin geram dan mengabisi para berandalan itu dengan buas, tanpa sisa.

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia masih terpaku bingung, mengapa Kai bisa datang menyelamatkannya. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk terbingung dan menanyakannya hal itu pada Kai. Lalu dengan gesit Baekhyun bangun dan berjalan mendekat pada Kai.

Kai mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya sangat pusing setelah terkena pecahan kaca tadi. Baekhyun membantu Kai berdiri dan membuatnya bertumpu pada tubuhnya. Kai tampak tidak sama sekali memberikan tanda-tanda penolakan atas bantuan Baekhyun.

.

"Sudah Baikkan?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Kai sudah tersadar di sofa. Kai sempat pingsan ketika Baekhyun membawanya menuju apartemen. Sebelumnya Ia sempat kesusahan membawa bobot tubuh Kai yang lebih besar darinya.

Kai membuka matanya samar-samar. Lalu membuat posisi duduk dan mengangguk pada Baekhyun.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya polos. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membawa beberapa obat luka.

"Ini tempat tinggalku." Baekhyun duduk di depan sofa sambil mencoba mengobati luka orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tahu Kai? Kau orang pertama yang datang ke rumahku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melempar senyum gembira. Kai hanya bergumam 'Oh ' dan mengangguk.

"Lukamu akan segera sembuh." Kata Baekhyun. Kai nurut saja saat Baekhyun mengobati lukanya. Matanya masih menyelidik ke seluruh ruangan. Seolah, Baekhyun menyadari gerak-gerik Kai lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak melihat orang tuamu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu tersenyum lemah, "Kedua orangtuaku telah bercerai sejak aku SMP. Mereka meninggalkan aku disini dan mengirim uang setiap bulannya." Terang Baekhyun. Kai tertegun mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Kai pikir ia akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti 'orangtuaku sedang tidur' atau apalah.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu." Kata Kai merasa bersalah. Tapi, Baekhyun malah tersenyum riang. "Tak apa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kurang lebih sama." Ucap Kai sambil sedikit tersenyum. Baekhyun menyiritkan dahinya tidak mengerti ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Ayah dan Ibu sering bertengkar. Aku benci melihatnya." Ucap Kai tanpa beban. Baekhyun menatap Kai miris saat mengetahui nasib Kai ternyata hampir sama dengannya.

"Kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Kai penasaran. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban.

"Mungkin saat umurku 12 tahun." Katanya sambil mengedikan bahu. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang menyelamatkan aku?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku mendengar kau membuka pintu. Saat itu aku masih terjaga. Lalu aku membuntutimu."

"Astaga!" pekik Baekhyun setelah melirik jam. Kai yang terkejut mau tidak mau reflek ikut menengok melihat jam yang ternyata sudah pukul 04.30 pagi.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Kai. Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaan Kai hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kai dan membawanya berlari kembali ke sekolah.

.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya berat setelah kembali ke sekolah. Kai menepuk pundak Baekhyun "Tenanglah." Ucapnya lembut.

"Aku takut ada yang tahu aku kabur." Katanya panik. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang sudah bangun jam segini." Baekhyun melongo bodoh lalu menepuk dahinya pelan. Kai hanya mengendus geli, lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tulus. "Karena telah menyelamatkan aku." Lalu tersenyum manis.

Kai ikut tersenyum, "Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan yang satu ini." Canda Kai sambil menunjuk luka di dahinya. Senyuman Baekhyun hilang, digantikan ringisan gugup, "Kau tidak akan menuntutku karena itu kan?"

Lalu Kai terbahak puas melihat kepolosan Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun menyenangkann juga. Batin Kai.

.

.

.

Hari ini, setelah semua siswa melakukan kegiatan menginap. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, dan bisa bernapas lega karena tidak ada yang tahu ke pergiannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sempat curiga dengan luka Kai. Karena luka itu belum ada di dahinya sebelum Kai tertidur. Padahal Kai sama sekali tidak terlelap saat malam.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Lagi.

"Chanyeol nanti kita pulang bersama ya?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa minat.

"Boleh saja." Katanya singkat.

Ia menatap Baekhyun licik, "Tapi Kyungsoo juga ikut." Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melongo parah saat Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ti-dak-ma-u!" ejanya dengan bibir mengkerut.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu." Katanya cuek. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, mengamati Chanyeol selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sebal. Walaupun Kyungsoo sahabatnya, Baekhyun tetap tidak ingin, karena menurutnya ini kesempatannya untuk berdua dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin kesempatan ini terbuang sia-sia.

Chanyeol gelagapan, ia tidak punya jawaban untuk itu. Jika Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo, bisa-bisa persahabatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa hancur. Kyungsoo pasti tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya bingung. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya." Katanya beralibi.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan saksama. Tak lama tatapannya melunak.

"Baiklah kita ajak Kyungsoo." Katanya sambil melempar senyum pada Chanyeol.

.

Kini Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan berdampingan. Mereka memutuskan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo masih terlihat resah sejak berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sampai Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita beli ice cream!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat kedai ice cream di depannya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari Baekhyun, lalu melirik Kyungsoo sejenak, ia mengangguk setuju.

"Oke." Angguknya.

.

"Aku pesan rasa strawberry!" pesan Baekhyun bersemangat. Ia melirik dua makhluk dibelakangnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sama denganmu." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol menunggu.

"Aku.." jedanya sambil berpikir. "Juga sama." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Seketika Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya berbinar.

"S-st-strawberry?!" tanya Baekhyun histeris sambil terbata. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah datar "Cih" decaknya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Guman Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk. Baekhyun makin menggebu-gebu gembira.

"Akhirnya kau suka juga ya setelah aku selalu menjejalimu susu strawberry!" ucap Baekhyun benar-benar gembira.

Tak lama, 3 scoop ice cream strawberry datang. Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang langsung menyantapnya hingga mulutnya penuh ice cream. Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang, sambil kadang terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun didepannya.

"Kau makan berantakan ya." Komentar Kyungsoo geli. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum manis, seperti ice cream yang ia makan. "Biarkan saja. Chanyeol akan membersihkannya untukku, iyakan Jerapah?" lirik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol penuh harap.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah, "Chanyeol memang baik. Pasti dia akan membersihkannya untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berkedip pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo kaku, lalu kembali menatap ice creamnya yang sudah mulai mencair. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyentuhnya.

"Aish! Ice creammu sudah mulai mencair Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun panik.

"Apa bedanya dengan milk shake? Ayo cepat makan!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menyendokan ice cream Chanyeol ke mulutnya. Chanyeol melirik ice cream itu ragu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka strawberry. Chanyeol mual setiap kali memakan strawberry. Karena alasan itu, Chanyeol anti dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry. Kecuali Kyungsoo, tentunya.

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya. Masih ragu melihat ice cream itu. Ia takut memuntahkannya.

"Buka mulutmu." Ucap Baekhyun penuh harap. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tapi menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi respon yang buruk saat ice cream itu menyentuh inderanya. Chanyeol enggan menelannya. Sebenarnya rasa strawberry enak. Chanyeol harus mengakuinya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin memuntahkannya sekarang. Lalu Chanyeol berjuang menelannya. Dan berhasil. Kyungsoo terkesima saat melihat Chanyeol menelan ice cream itu, ia tahu Chanyeol berbohong tentang ia suka strawberry. Setelah ini, Kyungsoo akan menanyakan hal ganjal itu.

Kemudian, setelah disuapi ice cream dengan paksa oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menunjukan respon yang sangat ia tidak inginkan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berkerja sama. Wajahnya pucat dan setengah berkeringat dingin. Ia menahan mual yang sedari tadi sudah mengocok perutnya. Tanpa sepatah kata apa pun Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk dan melesat menuju toilet tanpa mendengarkan teriakan sibodoh yang hampir membuatnya mati karena rasa buah ke sukaannya.

"Uweeek!" Chanyeol berkali-kali mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang berisi ice cream. Sampai-sampai isi perut yang sebelumnya dia makan ikut keluar karena cairan menyebalkan itu. Kini, Chanyeol sudah sangat lemas. Kepalanya berdenyut karena banyak muntah. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Kejadian seperti ini yang Chanyeol paling benci. Muntah.

Chanyeol kesal tiap kali muntah karena strawberry. Kalau boleh jujur Chanyeol dulu sangat menyukai strawberry. Itu buah ke sukaannya. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar menghindari dan tidak menyukai strawberry lagi. Ia alergi strawberry. Awalnya, Chanyeol masih memaksa untuk terus makan strawberry sampai ia terus saja muntah. Karena tubuhnya yang tidak menerima. Chanyeol juga sempat muntah hingga dehidrasi karena muntah yang tidak henti-henti. Akhirnya, ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menghindari buah yang sangat ia sukai dulu. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sangat anti dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan buah berbintik merah menyeramkan itu. Sampai Baekhyun datang dan memberikan susu strawberry setiap hari untuknya. Chanyeol membencinya. Ia benci strawberry. Juga, jika ia harus muntah.

.

"Chanyeol lama sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk ice creamnya sejak Chanyeol pergi tanpa izin.

"Baekhyun ice cream mu sudah seperi milk shake sekarang." Komentar Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menatap ice creamnya sebentar, nafsunya seakan menguap saat Chanyeol pergi.

"Kyungsoo, aku ke toilet sebentar." Kyungsoo hanya mengedikan kepalanya mengiyakan. Lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya sambil menyantap ice cream.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju toilet. Pikirannya dihantui oleh Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu firasat buruk yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat menemukan Chanyeol terduduk lemas didepan wastafel. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan pucat.

"Chanyeol, gwenchana?!" tanya Baekhyun panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang dingin. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kabur.

"Kyung..soo.." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Chanyeol malah menyebut nama sahabatnya.

"Aku Baek—"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol mendekapnya. Pikirannya hanyut dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga tidak tahu jika perkembangan skinshipnya dengan Chanyeol akan secepat ini. Wajahnya sudah betul-betul seperti tomat yang telah masak.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun lirih. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya lagi, masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Sesaat Chanyeol spontan melepas pelukannya saat menyadari namja yang dipeluknya bukan Kyungsoo. Suaranya sudah sangat jelas berbeda. Tapi mengapa matanya malah menatap sosok Kyungsoo. Pasti ini pengaruh ice cream sialan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi, wajahmu sangat pucat dan penuh keringat Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun prihatin.

"Aku hanya sedang masuk angin." Jawabnya beralibi. Baekhyun tersenyum lega, ia kira akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol. Ternyata hanya masuk angin biasa. Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini yang lumayan dingin.

.

.

Setelah insiden Chanyeol mual-mual di toilet. Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Dimulai dari mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen. Sampai akhirnya tinggal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati ya!" teriak Baekhyun dengan membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Perutnya masih terasa sedikit mual karena efek ice cream tadi.

"Kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. "Aku?" tanya Chanyeol seolah bodoh. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau pesan rasa Strawberry?" tanyanya.

"Aish! Aku kan suka strawberry Kyungsoo." desis Chanyeol kemudian melayangkan pukulan kecil di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku bertanya Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, mendadak wajahnya berubah serius. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengapa kau bohong padaku?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo geram.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi namja didepannya ini heran. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Bukankah kau benci strawberry?" kali ini Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol terpaku saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Pembohong!" tukas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, sungguh." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya sengit. "Jawab aku. Untuk kali ini aku bertanya soal Baekhyun." Jelas Kyungsoo, kali ini tatapannya berubah menusuk.

"Untuk apa kau menerima susu strawberry Baekhyun?!" sahut Kyungsoo emosi. Kyungsoo sudah menyimpulkan dan menerka-nerka sejak festival beberapa hari lalu, ketika Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Tanpa sengaja Ia dan Baekhyun menyukai namja yang sama dengan masalah yang berbeda. Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan sekaleng susu strawberry dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, setiap harinya selalu memberi sekaleng susu strawberry pada Chanyeol. Padahal ia tahu Chanyeol benci strawberry. Dan Chanyeol selalu menerima susu strawberry itu. Dengan begini, Kyungsoo paham. Chanyeol selalu menerima susu strawberry pemberian Baekhyun. Lalu, karena Chanyeol tidak menyukai rasa strawberry ia memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Ini memang sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Apa pun yang terjadi Baekhyun tidak boleh tau masalah ini. Tidak akan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka.

Chanyeol hanya menundukan wajahnya, pikirannya kusut. Ia mengerti perbuatannya salah. Kyungsoo pasti akan membencinya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo pasti tahu. Chanyeol membuang napasnya berat, lalu menatap namja di depannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Apa yang kau akan jelaskan?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan menjelaskan kalau kau bersalah?! Kau bukannya hanya membohongiku, tapi juga Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bingung menghadapi namja di depannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bagaimana Kyungsoo ketika marah. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka masalahnya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Chanyeol kembali menarik napasnya berat. "Baiklah aku tahu aku bersalah tapi mohon dengarkan aku jangan menghakimiku seperti ini aku tidak sanggup marah padamu aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo!" Jelas Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

Giliran Kyungsoo yang terpaku. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Tapi, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin melukai Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya menangis, ia juga tidak ingin mendengar rintihan tangis sahabatnya, tidak untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

.

"Jadi, kau alergi?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengosok-gosokan tanganya.

"Tapi, aku tidak berbohong soal aku menyukai strawberry. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Kata Chanyeol, "dulu" lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan beri aku susu pemberian Baekhyun lagi ya?" pinta Kyungsoo penuh harap. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sambil mengendus.

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil melompat-lompat gembira dilorong apartemen. Sama seperti hatinya yang saat ini sedang meletup-letup.

"Chanyeol memelukku!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya seolah mengulang kejadian saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Haiiii! duh makasih banget yaa yang masih ingikutin ff susu susu ini? buat new readers makasih juga ya! Aku minta maaf sama kalian yang sebesar-besarnya huhu. Aku itu, males banget ngedit ff yang udh aku ketik/? biasanya cuma dibaca sekali aja. Jadi, maaf yaa kalo banyak typo. soalnya setelah aku baca ulang chap 1 sama 2 ada banyak typo gtu.

aku juga mau sedikit memperjelas. disini kainya bukan antagonis kok. dia cuman suka ngerokok, soalnya orangtuanya gak pernah merhatiin dia. jadi, kai suka ngerokok kalo lagi stress. Trs juga ff ini tetep ChanBaek kok. hidup chanbaek!/? Buat yang nanya ini happy ending apa ngga. tunggu aja ya! ^^

makasih yang udh fav/follow/review


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**Don't copy this ff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kai memencet klakson pada motornya, memberi tanda agar penjaga membukakan pagar. Tak lama, pagar besar yang menutupi rumahnya terbuka. Sebenarnya rumah ini lebih pantas disebut istana. Rumah megah milik orangtua Kai sangat megah nan indah. Menurut Kai, rumahnya memang indah. Tapi, kalian akan berubah pikiran dan menyebutnya menjadi rumah menyeramkan setelah mengetahui penghuninya. Hari ini, Ayah dan Ibu Kai berada dirumah. Kai mengendus sebal. Karena setiap kali orangtuanya pulang, Kai akan mendengar adu mulut kedua orangtuanya. Kai bosan mendengarnya.<p>

Ia memarkir motornya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumah. Benar saja, belum masuk saja Kai sudah mendengar adu mulut kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pulang." kata Kai sambil membuka pintu malas.

"AKU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH!"

"BOHONG AKU MELIHAT KAU MENCIUMNYA!"

"AKU TIDAK MENCIUMNYA! KAU YANG BERSELINGKUH!"

"AKU? TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU!"

Kai menatap kedua orangtuanya miris. Bagaimana bisa Kai memiliki orangtua seperti mereka. Kai tidak pernah membenci saat ia dilahirkan. Hanya saja, jika Kai boleh meminta, ia ingin dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bukan hanya sekedar materi dan tidak di anggap seperti ini.

"Bisa hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" tukas Kai. Mereka tetap tidak menghiraukan Kai. Masih sibuk dengan pertengkarannya. Kai membuang tasnya sembarangan dengan kasar. Ia kembali menuju tempat parkir dan menaiki motornya. Kai tidak ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan berlama-lama berada didalam rumah.

Kai memacu motornya dengan cepat. Pikirannya kusut. Saat ini, tempat yang bisa menenangkan hatinya hanya sekolah. Lebih tepatnya lapangan sepak bola. Disana, Kai bisa merasakan ketenangan yang selalu ia rindukan pada setiap harinya. Ia melepas semua penatnya dengan menikmati hembusan angin yang tenang. Menghirup udara dengan berbaring pada rerumputan dan menatap indahnya langit. Kai bahkan sampai sering ketiduran saking menikmatinya. Tidak jarang, Kai juga banyak menghabiskan batang rokoknya disana. Hanya sekedar untuk melepas penat sambil berbaring di rerumputan.

.

Asap rokok mengepul di udara. Kai sudah hampir menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok. Harinya benar-benar menyebalkan. Kepalanya penat, terlalu muak dengan pertengkaran orangtuannya. Kalau Kai pikir-pikir kembali, tidak semuanya menyebalkan. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat bersama Baekhyun. Kai tidak penah tertawa sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, tapi, tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya tertawa selepas kemarin saat ia bersama Baekhyun. Kai pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia kemarin membuntuti Baekhyun, Kai hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Ia juga tidak pernah seekstrem kemarin. Dengan spontan dirinya menceritakan tentang orangtuanya tanpa pikir panjang. Intinya Kai meresa nyaman berada di dekat Baekhyun. Seakan hanya dengan melihat senyumnya Kai bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya. Kai memandang langit senja yang hampir hilang. Matanya menyipit karena cahaya. Ia tersenyum saat bayangan Baekhyun muncul disana, lalu terkekeh pelan. Menertawai dirinya merasa konyol.

"Jatuh cinta." Gumam Kai tidak mengerti. Ia menghisap rokoknya lebih dalam dan menghembuskannya. Membuat kepulan asap diatas wajahnya.

Hatinya berdesir "Rasa apa ini?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengehempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang sederhana miliknya. Ia senang karena Kyungsoo tidak membencinya, Kyungsoo juga berpesan agar merahasiakan masalah ini. Chanyeol bangun saat ponsel disakunya bergetar. Ia merogoh ponselnya.

_._

_From: Baekhyun_

_Besok kau jangan sarapan ya! aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu. ^_^_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya saat membaca pesan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti perubahan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya kembali terputar pada saat ia memeluk Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur, saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, hatinya terus berdesir. Chanyeol tidak tahu getaran apa yang terjadi dihatinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo memang selalu membuat jatungnya dapat berdetak lebih cepat dan terhanyut dalam pesona yang ia miliki. Tapi, rasanya ini berbeda. Getarannya membuat Chanyeol kecanduan dan sulit berpikir secara normal. Dan ia ingin merasakannya kembali.

Namun detik berikutnya, Chanyeol tersadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membayangkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia menatap pantulan tubuhnya didepan cermin.

"Park Chanyeol kau suka Kyungsoo, tinggal selangkah lagi kau akan mendapatkannya!" Ucapnya pada cermin.

"Byun Baekhyun orang yang paling menyebalkan," ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya. "Dan pantas kau benci." Ada keraguan saat Chanyeol berucap pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sudah dikatakan, Chanyeol sedang tidak mengerti perubahan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hati tepatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengecek persediaan makanannya di dalam kulkas. Karena tak kunjung menemuka inspirasi untuk memasak, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk browsing di internet. Jarinya sibuk mengetik dan mencari makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang tak pandai memasak seperti Kyungsoo, ia hanya ingin membuatnya untuk Chanyeol. Karena ia ingin mempersembahkan masakkan pertamanya untuk Chanyeol. Hanya sesimple itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat menemukan resep yang sangat pas menurutnya. Ia memilih sup jagung sebagai bekal yang akan ia bawa untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu mempersiapkan bahan dan alat masak yang ia butuhkan.

"Astaga jagung ini! bagaimana cara memotongnya!" Sahut Baekhyun kesal karena gagal terus. Ia mengelap keringatnya. Setahu Baekhyun di televisi, memasak tidak sesusah ini. Sangat terlihat mudah, apa karena mereka profesional?

Baekhyun mengelap keringat di dahinya lagi. Berusaha fokus pada apa yang dia kerjakan. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat. Melukis saja tidak akan membuatnya terkena sindrom frustasi seperti ini.

"Aw!" pekik Baekhyun saat pisau yang ia gunakan mengenai tangannya. Segera Baekhyun mengemut jarinya yang terkena pisau dan langsung bergegas menempelkan plester pada jari telunjuknya.

Setelah, kejadian jari Baekhyun teriris pisau ada-ada saja kecelakaan kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan. Kini, bukan hanya telunjuknya yang dibalut dengan plester. Hampir semua jari tangan kiri Baekhyun diplester. Hari ini, Baekhyun sangat boros plester. Ia sudah menggunakan kira-kira 6 plester. Mungkin setelah acara memasak ini Baekhyun akan pergi ke toko membeli plester untuk persediaan. Ternyata memasak sangat melelahkan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun memanaskan sup yang telah ia buat semalam. Karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin membuatnya ketika pagi, ia bisa kewalahan. Tahu sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun jika memasak. Dengan riang Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolah sambil menenteng bekal yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi namja itu saat mencicipi masakannya. Baekhyun yakin, walaupun tangannya banyak teriris pisau, tapi masakannya tetap enak. Ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk di meja sambil membaca buku. Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dan menempati mejanya yang berada persis disebelah Chanyeol.

"Pagi!" sapa Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol. Ia sontak terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun sengit. Kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Baekhyun masih tetap mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Jerapah.." panggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tahu apa reaksi Chanyeol. Tidak akan memutar kepalanya. Tapi, hanya suka dengan panggilan itu.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol.." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun datar.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas, "Aku sedang membaca buku ja—"

"Aku tidak bertanya kau sedang apa." Potong Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak sebal.

"Tadi malam, orangtuaku membawakan banyak sekali jagung, dan aku..." Ucapnya misterius.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa tadi dan membukanya. Mempersembahkannya di depan Chanyeol dengan menyembunyikan jari tangan kirinya yang penuh plester. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Membuatkan ini untukmu! Sup jagung!" kata Baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat isi tempat makan berbentuk strawberry itu terbuka.

Sup jagung!

Bingo!

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, apa ini sebuah kemampuan teleportasi atau kemampuan yang lainnya. Sup jagung makanan kesukaannya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun adalah penguntit. Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah memberi tahu makanan kesukaannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu dari mana Baekhyun bisa tahu? tidak mungkinkan jika ini sebuah kebetulan. Atau mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dalam, ia berusaha menahan diri. Matanya terpaku, ia sangat ingin mencicipinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut sempurna.

"Tahu apa?" tanyanya balik. Chanyeol menunjuk sup di depannya dengan ragu. Sekilas Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan telunjuk Chanyeol dan melirik ke arah supnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, tak lama matanya berbinar, senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Astaga!" pekiknya terkejut tidak percaya.

"Apa ini makanan kesukaanmu?" tebak Baekhyun girang dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol mengangguk yang bahkan hampir tidak terlihat seperti anggukan.

"Ini sebuah keberuntungan!"

"Bencana untukku." Umpat Chanyeol pelan.

"Cepat makan. Ini makanan kesukaanmu kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan supnya. Sekilas Chanyeol melirik penuh nafsu ke arah sup itu. Ia sangat ingin memakannya.

"Ayo makan!" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

Baekhyun menatap miris supnya. Ia takut supnya menjadi dingin jika tidak cepat dimakan.

"Ayolah Chanyeol.." rayu Baekhyun sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Baiklah aku makan!" Ucap Chanyeol sudah tak tahan sambil melakukan sedikit ritual yang sudah mulai ia lupakan jika Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Bersih-bersih.

Chanyeol ingin muntah saat ia memakan sup buatan Baekhyun. Supnya terlalu manis. Ini sup bukan ice cream. Chanyeol mengendus kesal dalam hati. Tadinya, Chanyeol sudah berniat baik akan memakan habis sup buatan Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun malah meracuninya dengan sup jagung manis buatannya.

"Astaga! Ini terlalu manis! Aku mual." komentar Chanyeol sambil menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Baekhyun terpana saat melihat Chanyeol member respon buruk pada masakannya. Bukan itu yang Baekhyun harapkan. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengambil supnya dari Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? maafkan aku Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar. Ia mengigit bibirnya kuat. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun kecewa, malu, sedih. Semuanya dengan sekaligus ia rasakan dalam satu waktu. Ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Harusnya Baekhyun tahu masakannya tidak akan berujung pada kata lezat. Harusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau ia tak pandai memasak. Tapi ia janji akan berusaha membuat sup yang lezat untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk ditepi taman sekolah. Ia menangisi dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Masakannya tak akan seenak masakan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang tidak berbakat dalam hal itu.

Saat Baekhyun akan menumpahkan supnya pada tanaman di dekatnya, tiba-tiba saja Kai mencegah perbuatannya.

"Menyedihkan." Ucap Kai dengan nada meremehkan. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Kai yang tahu-tahu saja sudah ada didekatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" tukas Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai yang semakin lama, semakin kuat. Kai mengambil sup yang akan Baekhyun buang, lalu melepaskan gengamannya.

"Akan aku buang sup ini." Kata Kai kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun, tatapannya melunak. Secepat itu wajahnya berubah.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Sup itu tidak pantas dimakan." Matanya menatap kosong pada supnya.

"Ku buang ke dalam perutku." Ucapnya lalu menyantap sup Baekhyun dengan lahap. Baekhyun melongo hebat saat Kai menghabiskan supnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ka-a-i" panggil Baekhyun tergagap karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ini enak. Kenapa kau buang?" tanya Kai akhirnya sambil mengelap sisa kuah sup pada sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun masih terkejut dalam beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya ia terbebas dari kekagetannya dan menatap Kai ngeri.

"Sup itu terlalu manis." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencibir. Kai tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih supnya." ucap Kai sambil bangkit dan melempar senyum.

"Kau sudah berusaha." Katanya kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap punggung Kai masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baekhyun sedikit terharu dengan perlakuan Kai yang mau menghabiskan sup kemanisan buatannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan cepat. Ia sudah sangat tidak tahan ingin memukul seseorang. Dipikirannya hanya terus terbayang jari tangan Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja ia lihat. Tangannya penuh plester. Kai yakin itu adalah luka akibat pisau. Setelah Baekhyun menggunakannya untuk membuat sup. Sup yang Baekhyun buat untuk Chanyeol.

Kai geram sendiri saat melihat adegan yang tidak sengaja ia lihat saat melewati kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan mudah menyemburkan sup yang ia makan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun menyembunyikan jari tangan kirinya dibelakang punggung. Tadinya Kai tidak berniat melihat adegan itu, sampai Chanyeol menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga Kai memukul Chanyeol atas perbuatannya yang sama sekali tidak menghargai perjuangan seseorang. Kai tahu, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi, ia jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu. Dan tidak akan membiarkannya tersakiti. Walaupun hanya sebesar tetesan air.

Tanpa basa basi Kai langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol saat ia tengah duduk.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kai dari kerahnya. Ia membalas tatapan Kai dengan kesal karena telah mengganggunya.

"Apa aku punya masalah denganmu, hitam?" tanya Chanyeol menekan intonasinya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Kai mengendus lalu mencibir meremehkan. Detik selanjutnya Kai langsung melepas serangannya yang sedari tadi sudah ia coba tahan. Ia memukul Chanyeol tepat pada hidungnya. Chanyeol meringis saat Kai menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan. Hidungnya mengalirkan sebuah darah. Chanyeol menghapus darah dihidungnya, dan menatap Kai sengit.

Kini Kai dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya menjadi tontonan yang seru saat Kai melayangkan pukulannya tadi. Tapi, Kai tidak puas dengan pukulannya. Beribu pukulan yang ia layangkan pada Chanyeol pun tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan kekecewaan Baekhyun.

Kai menatap Chanyeol berang. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun menyukai namja bajingan seperti Chanyeol. Kai kembali memukul Chanyeol pada rahang pipinya.

"Brengsek." Sahut Chanyeol sambil meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Kai bengis.

"Apa mau mu!" bentaknya sambil membalas pukulan Kai. Chanyeol menghampiri Kai yang terjatuh karena pulukannya. Kai terkekeh meremehkan.

"Hanya segitu?" pancingnya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor. Ia masih saja tersenyum ketika mengingat perlakuan Kai padanya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Kai akan memakan habis supnya. Padahal supnya sama sekali tidak enak. Namun Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat ingat bahwa itu Kai. Baekhyun membuang napasnya panjang. Lalu, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hanya menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin jatuh pada Kai. Cintanya hanya untuk Chanyeol. Dan supnya memang pantas dimuntahkan oleh Chanyeol. Reaksi Chanyeol jujur, supnya memang tidak enak.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sekerumunan manusia memenuhi kelasnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Orang-orang didepannya menutupi pandangannya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu dari teriakan orang-orang yang disini yang meneriaki jagoannya. Mungkin sebuah pertengkaran. Pikirnya.

_"Hajar dia Kai!"_

_"Bangun Kau Chanyeol!"_

Baekhyun yang ingin meninggalkan kerumunan itu malah berbalik arah setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada diarena pertengkaran itu. Ia berusaha untuk menyeruak masuk dalam kerumunan manusia yang sangat sesak. Tubuh mungilnya membantunya dengan mudah masuk dan menjadi penonton yang terdepan. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Kai dan Chanyeol saling hajar satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan wajah mereka yang telah lebam dan berdarah.

Sepertinya Kai dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Mereka terus saja membuat wajah mereka hancur. Baekhyun menghentikan pukulan Chanyeol saat ia ingin memukul Kai.

"Berhenti!" teriak Baekhyun berusaha melerai. Chanyeol mentap Baekhyun tajam. Kemudian mendorongnya. Baginya ia tidak ada urusan dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada Kai yang tiba-tiba seenaknya saja menghajarnya tadi tanpa alasan.

"Jangan hentikan aku!" ucapnya lalu segera memukul Kai yang tengah terpuruk.

Pukulan itu anehnya tidak mengenai Kai. Ia tersentak saat mengetahui Baekhyun berada didepannya. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada didepannya. Chanyeol memukulnya tepat pada ulu hati.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pulukan Chanyeol benar-benar kuat. Baekhyun belum pernah dipukul seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Tolong berhenti.." ringisnya dalam kesakitan. Sekilas Kai melihat Baekhyun yang tengah kesakitan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol geram. Ia makin muak dengan sikap Chanyeol. Kai bangkit dan menghabisi Chanyeol dengan seluruh tenaganya. Ia tidak bisa dihentikan. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya saat darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menghentikan Kai, ia tidak ingin ada lagi yang terluka. Kai pun berhenti melayangkan pukulannya ketika Baekhyun meredakan amarahnya. Ia menarik lengan Kai agar menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dan menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini.

.

"Bodoh." Kata Baekhyun lirih. Ia hanya berdacak "Kau juga bodoh." Balas Kai. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dalam ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun sedikit terluka juga karena pukulan Chanyeol.

Kai menarik sudut bibirnya saat Baekhyun mengobati luka diwajahnya. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri juga terluka. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang memerah ketika melihat Kai tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki masalah dengannya." katanya dengan tatapan kosong. Kai menatap lekat-lekat namja manis didepannya. Lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas, mungkin ini salah satu hobinya terbarunya.

"Kata siapa aku punya masalah dengannya?" kata Kai lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun jahil. Baekhyun menatap Kai sebal, ia mengelus pipinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena cubitan yang dibuat Kai.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kai perhatian.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Pukulannya tidak sakit." Dustanya.

"Cih" desisnya. "Jangan bohong." Baekhyun memang masih merasakan nyeri pada perutnya, akibat pukulan Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol memukulnya tepat pada ulu hati hingga Baekhyun muntah darah. Ia tidak akan kesal atau marah pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin ia hanya tidak sengaja. Baekhyun tahu itu. Pukulan Chanyeol itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa supnya yang tidak enak. Baekhyun pikir ia pantas mendapatkannya.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka telah memukul Baekhyun dengan pukulan kerasnya tadi. Yang sebenarnya di tunjukan pada Kai, bukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit. Wajah Baekhyun selalu terbayang disana. Chanyeol menyesal telah memukul Baekhyun. Ia pun teringat kejadian saat pagi, saat Baekhyun memberikan sup untuknya. Ia dengan kasar menyemburkan sup dimulutnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sup buatan Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk, memang rasanya sedikit manis. Tapi, sup itu masih enak. Tadi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk berkomentar bahwa sup itu enak walau memang agak manis. Harusnya Chanyeol bisa berkomentar dengan baik. Tidak dengan menyakiti Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol mulai diliputi rasa bersalah akan perbuatannya.

Namun, kemudian Chanyeol tersadar dengan semuanya. Mengapa saat ini ia malah memusingkan perasaan Baekhyun? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu perubahan apa yang mulai meracuni pemikirannya. Ia pun bingung sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun terluka, hatinya terasa sakit. Pikirannya sangat kusut. Saat ini, hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara bunyi ponsel dari saku namja berambut blone, yang sedang memandang hujan dikala sore hari dari dalam sebuah café. Ia berdecak saat membaca nama yang terpampang disana, lalu menjawabnya.

_"Bawa dia pulang Kris, tolong."_

_"Ne, Aku akan membawanya secepat yang kau mau, Bu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>woho chapter 4! aku gak nyangka bisa sampe chapter 4 wkekek. Sepertinya ff ini mulai gaje yaa? maaf yaa huhu. karena banyak yang nanya gimana perasaan mereka sekarang mau aku jelasin. di chapter 4 chanyeol mulai bingung gitu loh sejak insiden pelukan ditoilet wkt itu/? dia mulai suka tapi masih gengsi buat ngakuin perasaannya dia masih bimbang dia masih yakin kalo dia cuma suka sama kyungsoo. nah, Kai dia suka juga sama Baekhyun sejak dia nyelametin Baekhyun. kalo Baekhyun sebenernya emg udh sadar kalo chanyeol ada perasaan ke sahabatnya. tapi baekhyun masih kekeh buat yakinin kepercayaan yang dia pegang selama belum ada bukti yang bener-bener. itu aja sih. kayanya author notenya kepanjangan ya/? oh iyaa di chapter 5 bakal ada Chanbaek moment dan kaibaek, chanyeol bakal lebih lunak kaya abis di presto wkowko tunggu aja yaa! terimakasih buat yang udah review/fav/follow gomawoo :) jangan lupa review ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju apartemen. Perutnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri akibat pukulan Chanyeol tadi. Ia mengambil air minumnya dan meneguk isinya selagi masih berjalan.<p>

Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat sosok seseorang dimasa lalunya yang telah lama menghilang. Baekhyun mengelap sisa air minumnya disudut bibir. Kemudian menengok kesebelah kiri. Matanya kian membesar.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok jangkung itu. Tidak. Tidak akan lagi setelah pria itu membuat janji dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Masa lalu yang tidak pantas ia kenang.

Keluarga yang meninggalkannya. Bukan meninggal. Mereka hidup dengan mementingkan ego masing-masing. Ketika harusnya seorang balita bermanja-manja dengan kedua orangtuanya. Menangis meminta mainan. Baekhyun kecil tidak pernah merasakannya. Dunia kecil yang terlalu kelam hingga kedua orangtuanya memilih untuk berpisah. Mereka tidak pernah menengok sejenak untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan anaknya. Baekhyun melewati masa pubertasnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Ia tahu orangtuannya hingga kini masih memberikan sejumlah uang. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak butuh itu. Ia hanya meminta mereka kembali. Kembali ke saat-saat mereka bisa saling mencintai. Menjadi keluarga yang seutuhnya. Baekhyun tahu Ayahnya sudah memiliki keluarga baru disana. Tapi apa salahnya mereka kembali walau hanya untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan kasih sayang yang selalu Baekhyun mimpikan.

Pernah ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, saat ia sudah tidak mampu dan terpuruk karena semua beban hidupnya. Sudah terlalu sakit untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya tidak menyayanginya. Baekhyun saat itu ingin kembali kepada satu-satunya yang menyayanginya. Ia ingin kembali kepada yang menciptakannya. Yang tidak pernah berhenti menyayanginya.

Namun, seseorang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyumnya seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia memeluk bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar. Mendekapnya dan membenamkan wajah Baekhyun didadanya.

Saat itu Baekhyun percaya bahwa masih ada seseorang yang menyayanginya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkinya, seperti ingin membuat sebuah janji.

"Baiklah ayo berjanji." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah melihat kelingking itu didepan matanya. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan bersamamu selalu." Katanya yakin. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh harap. Seorang namja didepannya telah membangun kembali semangat hidupnya. Seorang yang diam-diam Baekhyun sangat cintai dimasa lalu.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu setelah berlari cukup kencang. Pikirannya dihantui namja itu, Kris. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya untuk Kris. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya seorang anak 14 tahun yang terduduk menangisi hidupnya yang kejam. Lalu, Kris, yang sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri datang memeluknya. Memberikannya sebuah janji yang dihianati sendiri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa pesan apa pun.

Tapi, saat itu, Baekhyun bukanlah remaja bodoh lagi. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang sama. Ia tidak akan berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Baekhyun sadar ia harus berjuang sendiri. Ini hidupnya dan hanya Baekhyun yang dapat menentukan arah dimana hidupnya harus dimulai dan berakhir.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka kaleng susu strawberrynya. Ini bukan susu pemberian Chanyeol. Kyungsoo baru saja membelinya di supermarket. Setelah kejadian di kedai ice cream. Kyungsoo belum berbicara lagi dengan Baekhyun. Bukannya belum, ia hanya terlalu takut. Takut tidak pantas disebut sahabat. Baekhyun memang belum mengetahui rahasia ini. Tapi, Kyungsoo tahu.

Sekilas ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan melewati kelasnya. Tubuhnya seolah terlihat sangat berat, hingga ia berjalan seperti setengah diseret. Kantung matanya menghitam, kulitnya juga pucat.

Dengan gesit Kyungsoo segera mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun setelah sehari kemarin benar-benar tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Kyungsoo dihantui pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Baekhyun. Ia membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memasuki toilet. Kyungsoo dengan setianya masih mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baekhyun…" panggilnya lirih. Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya bungkam dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air di wastafel.

"Baekhyun.." Kali ini Kyungsoo memegang sebelah bahu Baekhyun, seolah memberikan sebuah kekuatan.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya suram.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Baekhyun tersenyum. Tapi, senyum yang dipaksakan itu terasa sakit dihati Kyungsoo.

"ben—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang rapuh, hanya saja sedang berusaha untuk tegar. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu masalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo. Justru karena sahabat, ada hal yang tidak perlu diketahui, kata Baekhyun.

"Aw!" pekik Baekhyun pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Perutnya entah terasa sakit saat tersentuh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo histeris. Baekhyun menutupi perutnya, menyembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menyudutkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya, seolah gerakannya terbaca oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik perutnya.

Dengan sedikit paksa Kyungsoo menyikap baju Baekhyun. Matanya menangkap sebuah luka memar diperut Baekhyun. Pantas saja Baekhyun memekik saat bersentuhan dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Baekhyun lalu menutup bajunya sebal.

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya masih saja berbohong. Kyungsoo berdecak mendengar sahabatnya masih saja berbohong.

"Baiklah. Mengapa perutmu memar? Dan wajahmu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tidak mungkin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu."

"Perutku hanya terbentur, dan luka ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajahku yang seperti kau bilang tadi." Alibinya.

"Kau tidak akan memberi tahunya padaku, betulkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Karena kau sahabatku." Katanya sebelum melesat pergi sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Bagaimana bisa disebut sahabat jika Baekhyun tidak pernah berbagi bebannya pada Kyungsoo. Ada pepatah yang berbunyi, berat sama dipikul ringan sama dijinjing. Baik suka mau pun duka ditanggung dan dirasakan bersama-sama. Begitu juga dengan beban yang Baekhyun alami. Kadang Kyungsoo ingin juga merasakan beban yang Baekhyun alami. Tapi, Baekhyun selalu menolaknya dan menyembunyikannya.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun diam saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun bingung dengan tingkah lakunya aneh. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengoceh sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Menceritakan kehidupannya ketika dirumah bersama kedua orangtuanya. Memang ceritanya agak terdengar konyol, sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Itu seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya, terlebih ketika pelajaran sejarah berlangsung. Walaupun Chanyeol terlihat tak acuh dengan cerita Baekhyun. Kini, diam-diam Chanyeol merindukan bibir tipis namja disampingnya mengoceh panjang lebar.

Chanyeol yang gemas melihat Baekhyun terus melamun dengan tatapan kosong akhirnya menyobek kertas dan meremasnya. Lalu melemparnya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi saat Chanyeol melempar kertas ke arahnya. Tetap duduk termangu dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak ingin kalah, ia menyobek kertasnya lagi dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Cih." Desisnya kesal. Chanyeol pun akhirnya melemparkan penghapusnya ke kepala Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan ini Baekhyun bisa sadar.

"Jangan melempar penghapus sembarangan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menengok. Pikirannya masih terfokus dengan kejadian kemarin, yang membuka kembali lembaran masa lalunya.

Chanyeol sedikit malu saat mengambil penghapusnya disebelah meja Baekhyun karena ia tidak menengok.

Sekarang Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia gengsi untuk bertanya. Gengsinya selalu saja muncul. Entah mengapa saat ini Chanyeol prihatin melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang suram menurutnya. Kantung matanya menghitam. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti zombie.

Saat Chanyeol menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi, ia tersudut pada satu kemungkinan. Apa ini penyebabnya?

Chanyeol teringat saat kemarin tidak sengaja memukul Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun melindungi Kai. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun malah ingin menyakiti dirinya dengan melindungi Kai. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kai tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tali ranselnya saat keluar sekolah, lalu membuang napasnya perlahan.

"Hebat juga kau." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Pukulanmu pasti sangat menyakitkan kemarin. Kau sangat menghebohkan kelas loh. Untung saja hanya siswa-siswa dilantai dua yang menyaksikannya." Katanya lagi. Chanyeol melirik sinis ke arah Kyuhyun. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, ia malas berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Chanyeol tahu, ia kemarin sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi, peduli apa bukan Chanyeol yang memulai. Melainkan Kai. Beruntungnya saat kejadian tidak ada guru yang tahu tentang pertengkaran yang lumayan singkat dan sedikit menghebohkan itu. Bisa mati Chanyeol kalau sampai digiring keruang guru.

"Kenapa kau ikuti aku?!" Tanya Chanyeol geram saat ia sudah sampai dijalan rumahnya, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kyuhyun malah menampakkan wajah tak percaya, bahkan sangat terkejut.

"Astaga!" ucapnya miris. "Lihat rumah bercat biru itu," katanya sambil menunjuk 3 rumah setelah rumah Chanyeol. "Itu rumahku." Jawab Kyu. Chanyeol menatap Kyu tak percaya. Dia tidak pernah sadar jika Kyu adalah tetangganya.

"Kau baru sadar?" Tanyanya prihatin lalu berlalu. Chanyeol masih menatapnya tak percaya. Ia memang tidak pernah berbaur dengan tetangganya. Mungkin itu penyebabnya.

Ponsel disaku Chanyeol bergetar. Saat ia masih terbengong. Ia mengangkatnya dan menatap ponselnya bingung. Nomor tak dikenal. Lalu ia menjawab panggilan itu.

Chanyeol mematung setelah menerima telfon itu. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Hatinya terasa perih. Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya, detik selanjutnya ia sudah berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Kyu menengok saat Chanyeol pergi berlari dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia melihat ponsel Chanyeol tergeletak dijalan. Kyu kemudian menyambarnya. Disana masih tersambung sebuah panggilan.

_"__Halo? Halo? Saat ini Ibumu sedang berada dirumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan." _ Ucap seseorang dari telfon.

Kyu terkejut saat mendengarnya. Pantas saja Chanyeol langsung pergi sampai tidak sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya. Kyu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Chanyeol berlari. Tubuhnya masih terlihat, walau sudah jauh. Kyu segera mengejar Chanyeol dengan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, mengasihani hidupnya yang tragis. Nyawa Ibunya tidak terselamatkan akibat kecelakaan mobil. Chanyeol tidak sanggup melihat jasad Ibunya yang berlumuran darah. Tadi dokter berkata sudah berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin, tetapi tetap tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Ibunya.

"Aku turut berduka." Ucap Kyu sedih. Chanyeol memandang Kyu dingin.

"Pergi." Katanya lirih. Saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar lelah. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya hidup tanpa satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Kyu menaruh ponsel Chanyeol disebelahnya, ia tidak mau mengganggu Chanyeol saat ini.

Kyu ingin segera pergi tapi prihatin terhadap keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Tatapannya kosong, seperti memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sedang sangat terpukul saat ini karena kematian Ibunya. Kyu tahu siapa yang bisa menenangkan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia akhirnya menghubungi seseorang yang sudah mulai berarti untuk Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

_"__Bisa kau temani Chanyeol, Baekhyun? Ibunya baru saja kecelakaan dan meninggal."_

_"__Astaga. Dimana dia sekarang?"_

_"__Dirumah sakit dipinggir kota."_

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu pasien rumah sakit. Ia baru saja menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai rumah sakit. Menurutnya dirumah sakit banyak kesedihan dan kepedihan yang terjadi. Kyungsoo juga tidak menyukai aroma rumah sakit. Jika demam sekali pun, Kyungsoo hanya mau berdiam diri dirumah dan meminum obatnya tanpa ikut pergi membeli obat.

Ketika hendak pergi dari rumah sakit, ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tertunduk lemas, disudut bangku rumah sakit. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada namja itu. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari seseorang berdiri disampingnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

"Kecelakaan.." katanya tak jelas. "Ibuku kecelakaan." Ucapnya berat. Kyungsoo terkejut tapi kemudian menatap Chanyeol kasihan.

"Dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Sambung Chanyeol lagi. Tak ada senyum yang terukir disana. Senyumnya lenyap saat memberitahu bahwa Ibunya sudah meninggal.

Kyungsoo sedih melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia tahu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Ibunya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tinggalkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin menemanimu." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Pergi." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Jika itu membuatmu tenang. Aku akan pergi."

Hatinya seperti teriris saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya pergi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang sedih, tapi sikap Chanyeol ini juga membuatnya sedih. Sudah Kyungsoo bilangkan ia tidak suka rumah sakit. Banyak tersimpan kesedihan didalamnya.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya berat saat Kyungsoo pergi. Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo khawatir. Tapi Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan pandangan itu. Pandangan penuh simpati dan khawatir sekaligus kasihan. Chanyeol muak dengan pandangan itu. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan perlakuan seperti dikasihani.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sakit, duduk di tepi tangga masuk. Ia sudah tidak kuat berada didalam rumah sakit. Hatinya terlalu hancur sampai ingin mati.

Baekhyun sampai dirumah sakit. Ia melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Keadaannya memang terlihat buruk.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. "Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun khawatir. Ia ingin menemani Chanyeol, dia pasti butuh seseorang. Baekhyun menyerahkan jaket yang dia bawa, Chanyeol tidak menolaknya saat menerimanya. Entah kehangatan apa yang tersimpan dibalik jaket itu, membuat Chanyeol merasakan kehangatannya. Ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya saat menerimannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa pergilah." Ucap Chanyeol lemah. Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, senyumnya palsu, rambutnya berantakan, tatapannya kosong. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun duduk termenung disebelah Chanyeol, menekuk lututnya. Perlahan Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada luka masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya lebih dalam, mengamati titik-titik hujan yang seperti ikut bersedih mewakili perasaan Chanyeol. Mereka duduk dalam kesunyian, membungkam dalam beberapa menit. Hingga sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol memecah kesunyian diantara rintik hujan.

"Mengapa hidup terlalu singkat? Kenapa tuhan merenggut semua yang aku miliki?" tanyanya pilu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, wajahnya berangsur-angsur berawan. Air mata mulai mengintip dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol yang gemetar. Tangis Chanyeol pecah saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Baekhyun juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan yang disimpannya sendiri. Ia hanya merasa kenyamanan dan ketenangan saat Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil yang menenangkan jiwanya yang terasa pilu. Chanyeol membalas rengkuhan tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Air mata telah membasahi pundak Baekhyun, sekilas Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Pandangannya berbeda. Pandangannya hampa. Seolah Baekhyun juga pernah merasakan kesepian yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Ibu Chanyeol. Ia sudah mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Chanyeol kembali mengingat kejadian saat Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya. Sudah kedua kalinya Chanyeol merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang sama setiap kali Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun begitu baik dan perhatian padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui jika dirinya kini sudah mulai membuka hati untuk namja berwajah manis itu.

Rencananya malam ini Chanyeol ingin berterimakasih pada Baekhyun waktu itu. Chanyeol menuju apartemen Baekhyun dengan ingatan yang samar-samar. Chanyeol tidak begitu ingat persis dimana letaknya. Karena waktu itu dia segera melupakannya. Dan ia tidak menyangka hari ini Chanyeol membutuhkan ingatan itu kembali.

Dengan ingatan yang pas-pasan Chanyeol sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. Ia melihat papan yang bertuliskan nama apartemen yang sama seperti waktu ia mengantar Baekhyun.

Belum bisa Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari pintu masuk apartemen. Nampaknya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia malah berjalan dan membetulkan earphone yang dipakainya.

Baekhyun malam ini akan bertemu Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu mengajaknya ke sekolah entah apa yang akan ditunjukannya pada Baekhyun. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Kai.

_'__Aku akan segera sampai.^_^'_

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membuntuti Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi. Mungkin keadaannya mulai berbalik, Chanyeol yang menguntit Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun sampai di sekolah, ia melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kai sudah menunggu dibelakang sekolah. Kai tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun dan memberikan isyarat agar mendekat padanya.

"Kita akan memanjatnya seperti waktu itu?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Kai mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun memanjat pagar belakang sekolah. Dan disusul Kai juga memanjatnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Kai dari tempat persembunyiannya, tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua disekolah malam-malam. Tapi justru itu malah membangkitkan rasa penasaranya lebih dalam lagi. Chanyeol akhirnya memanjat pagar dan mengikuti Baekhyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya kita mau apa kesini?" tanya Baekhyun. Tangannya masih terus digenggam oleh Kai.

"Kesini." Jawab Kai setelah sampai pada lapangan bola.

"Lapangan bola?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Suasana lapangan bola saat ini sangat gelap dan sepi. Kai melepas genggamannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya sedikit berlari entah kemana. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat melihat lapangan sepak bola yang agak menyeramkan saat malam.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala, menggantikan lapangan sepak bola yang tadinya menyeramkan menjadi begitu indah. Baekhyun melihat ke bawah menatap bayangannya yang kini telah menjadi empat. Ia terlalu kagum dengan ini. "Kau masih takut? Kita tidak akan kesepian." Ucap Kai saat kembali sambil melihat bayangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng mantap. Senyumnya mengembang.

Kai mengajak Baekhyun berbaring ditengah lapangan. Memandangi langit gelap yang dihiasi cahaya malam bintang. Kai menekuk lengannya dibawah kepala.

"Katanya, malam ini akan ada bintang jatuh." Baekhyun melirik sekilas lalu mengukir seulas senyum dan mengangguk.

"Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini." Lanjut Kai.

"Permohonan apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai tidak menjawab tapi malah bernyanyi. Entah apa maksudnya.

"This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart~" katanya mencoba bernyanyi. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat Kai meliriknya, ia tahu Kai sedang mencoba bernyanyi dengan baik untuknya.

"You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed~" Baekhyun menatap langit sambil menikmati suara khas yang dimiliki Kai.

"But I have loved you from the start~" nyanyi Kai lalu bangkit. Ia menawarkan tangannya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyambutnya, sambil tersenyum tak percaya.

Kai memegang pinggul Baekhyun canggung. Jaraknya saat ini hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Ia mengajak Baekhyun berdansa ditengah lapangan dengan berlatarkan langit gelap penuh bintang.

Tubuh Kai berayun pelan. Baekhyun mengikuti Kai canggung, debaran jantungnya tidak teratur. Bayangan mereka bergerak pelan mengikutinya.

"Oh~ But hold your breath…" sambung Baekhyun yang membuat Kai setengah terkejut. Suara Baekhyun sangat merdu, Kai ingin terus mendengarnya.

Kai tersenyum saat memandang Baekhyun tersipu dibawah cahaya temaram. Jantungnya berpacu terus. Kai sampai takut jika Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Mereka lalu bernyanyi bersama. "Because tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you. Over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true~"

Baekhyun diam sebentar seperti membiarkan Kai yang menyanyikan bagian ini. "Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."

Kai terdiam. Pandangan mereka terkunci. Ia menatap lekat-letak namja didepannya. Detik selanjutnya ia berpikir keras. Malam ini atau tidak salam sekali. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Kai mencondongkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Saat itulah bintang jatuh. Kai berharap agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi miliknya.

.

Chanyeol membesarkan matanya saat melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia mengucek matanya, meyakinkan apa ia tidak salah lihat. Kini, ia tahu kenapa Baekhyun waktu itu menyelamatkan Kai. Dan membiarkan dirinyalah yang terluka. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat adegan ciuman itu, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan kemudian pergi. Chanyeol memaki dirinya yang tadi mengikuti Baekhyun. Harusnya niat untuk berterimakasih memang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan. Chanyeol memukuli kepalanya merasa bodoh. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Tidak mengerti gejolak apa yang terjadi didalam hatinya.

Chanyeol selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia membenci Baekhyun dan hanya menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol merasakan sakit ketika melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menolak kenyataan itu.

.

Sesaat Baekhyun menikmati ciuman itu. Namun, ia tersadar. Dan segera melepaskannya. Ciuman itu memang membuat debaran jantung Baekhyun menjadi tak karuan. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'kenapa?'

Baekhyun tertunduk menatap bayangannya dan Kai dirumput. Sekarang pikirannya malah terfokus pada Chanyeol. Saat-saat ia merengkuhnya, berbagi kesedihan untuk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, 'Apa yang harus aku perbuat?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Duh akhirnya ke post juga ini chapter? menurut aku ini chapter paling ngebosenin sepanjang aku ngetik wkwk. btw itu lirik lagunya ngga aku ganti. abis kalo diganti jadi 'boy' gitu jadi gak ngefeel/? ngehehe.

Udah ada ChanBaek momentnyakan ya? dikit sih. emang. /digebukin/-_-v

hayo mana Kaibaek shipper... udah romantis belum?

Makasih ya buat yang sudah review follow fav. aku tanpa mu butiran debuu/? buat yang masih sider muncul dong. gak gigit kok/?

sampai jumpa chapter depan~

gamsahamida


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : haco**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Cepat masuk." Ucap Kai sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Senyumnya dipaksakan. Baekhyun baru saja menolaknya. Kai tahu apa alasan Baekhyun menolaknya, sebenarnya Kai sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk ini. Tapi, Kai benar-benar tidak tahu jika Baekhyun nyatanya memang akan menolaknya.<p>

Baekhyun masih tertahan didepan Kai. Ada perasaan bersalah dari sorot matanya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Baekhyun hanya menyukai Chanyeol. Cukup hanya percaya bahwa cinta itu membuat buta.

"Kita masih bisa berteman?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul penuh arti. Rasanya berat memang. Pertemanan seakan terdengar persis seperti kata perpisahan ditelinga Kai. Namun, Kai juga sadar. Betapa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Betapa ia menyayangi Baekhyun. Perasaannya tak akan pernah terbalas. Karena cinta tak pernah bisa dipaksakan. Jika itu terjadi, sama halnya seperti berjalan diatas kaca, setiap langkah hanya akan menuai luka.

Kai, tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka. Tetapi tidak munafik jika suatu hari nanti Kai akan merebut kembali Baekhyun jika Chanyeol menyakitinya. Kai akan terus memberi ruang dihatinya jika Baekhyun ingin berlabu disana.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita akan jadi teman baik." Katanya yakin. "Aku masuk dulu." Ucapnya lalu segera memutar tubuh. Kai masih menunggunya sampai tubuh mungil itu benar-benar sudah tidak nampak. Hatinya masih sakit. Sesungguhnya, Kai tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya. Hatinya bagai tersayat pisau. Kali ini saja. Bolehkan Kai ingin egois?

Kai berjalan dengan cepat kearah Baekhyun. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak liar dipinggul Baekhyun, melingkarkannya disana, seakan tak akan pernah bisa dilepaskan. Lalu menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun. Kai memeluk dari belakang tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Ia berharap seseorang dapat menghentikan waktu. Membiarkannya memeluk Baekhyun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Membiarkannya merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun dihatinya lagi sebelum ia benar-benar akan melepas seseorang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu." Ucap Kai lirih. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari bibir tipisnya, Kai sudah lebih dulu berucap. "Sekali ini saja." Selanya. Baekhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Kai. Ia membiarkan Kai memeluknya tubuhnya. Membiarkan tangan hangat Kai merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Aku akan berusaha" menerima kenyataan ini. Kata Kai dengan nada lega. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Walau susah, Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Mungkin akhir bahagia memang bukan milik Kai.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan diam menuju kamar apartemennya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya tadi di lapangan sepak bola, ia menolak Kai. Kembali terulang dibenaknya saat Kai selalu menolongnya. Baekhyun sadar perasaan Kai bukan main-main. Kai mencintainya.

Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta pada Kai. Kalau memang ia menyukai Kai, harusnya ketika berciuman tadi, otaknya tidak akan mengakses wajah Chanyeol. Pikirannya, otaknya, perasaannya, rasanya telah dikuasai oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik untuk tidak terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Saat hendak masuk ke kamar apartemen langkah kecilnya terhenti. Sosok jangkung itu kali ini benar-benar muncul dihadapannya. Mungkin ia telah menunggu Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Lama tak jumpa." Sapanya santai seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia malas harus bercakap-cakap dengan Kris. Baekhyun hanya diam dan berusaha membuka kunci pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau tuli." Ucap Kris seenaknya. Baekhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya tajam. Mau tidak mau dia menengok juga, sebal dengan perkataan Kris

"Hey! aku hanya bercanda." kata Kris disela tawanya saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau kembali kesini?!" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan Kris yang sangat santai ini. Apa mungkin namja ini buta akan perbuatannya pada Baekhyun. Entahlah.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Kris kali ini dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun menyiritkan dahinya bingung. Ia menertawai Kris dalam hati. Namja ini buta, bodoh atau polos? Sudah jelas saat ini Baekhyun berada didepan pintu tempatnya pulang dan beristirahat. Mungkin ketiga kemungkinan tadi semuanya telah resmi dimiliki Kris sekarang.

"Rumahku disini. Kau lupa ya? Ckck." Ucapnya sambil berdecak. Kris menarik napasnya dalam. Dari ucapan dan perlakuannya, Kris tahu Baekhyun marah padanya. Kris juga tidak heran jika Baekhyun kini membencinya. Ia ingat betul kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kris merengkuh tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang bergetar, ia tahu Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai tiang untuknya bertahan hidup.

Satu hal yang sedari dulu selalu mengusik tidurnya sejak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebuah janji yang ia ingkari untuk alasan bertahan hidup pula.

"Kau marah padaku, iyakan?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya. Matanya tidak ingin menatap Baekhyun. Memang kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengendus, "Menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun geram.

"Bisa kita perbaiki semuanya?" ucap Kris penuh harap. Kini harapan untuk Baekhyun kembali padanya mulai tumbuh kembali. Mungkin masih ada setetes harapan yang tersisa jika Kris berusaha.

Baekhyun menatap Kris remeh, memangnya memperbaiki hati yang telah terluka semudah membalik telapak tangan? Hati, perlu ditata kembali dengan hati-hati setelah mengalami luka.

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Dangkal sekali sih, pemikiranmu." Kata Baekhyun emosi. "Sudah tidak ada gunanya kalau kancing pertama saja sudah salah dipasang. Semua sudah hancur. Tamat sudah." Sahut Baekhyun sengit.

"Tapi kita bisa melepas kembali kancing itu, dan memasangnya dengan benar." Balas Kris. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, menatap Kris tajam. "Aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku.." kata Kris memohon.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kembali lagi!" tukas Baekhyun. Kris kembali menghela napasnya, mencoba bersabar. Kris sudah tahu pasti akan menghadapi Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kau! Semua tentangmu sudahku buang jauh-jauh!" bentak Baekhyun emosinya sudah sangat meluap sekarang. Kris membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan segala amarahnya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir betapa bodohnya aku dulu percaya pada janji palsumu?!" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya. Emosinya sudah memuncak, beban sedari dulu yang ia simpan rasanya seperti tumpah malam ini kepada Kris.

Kris tersenyum kecut. Ia mencibir dirinya sendiri. Lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku memang pengecut." Ucap Kris sambil menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan ia bergerak menurun, duduk berlutut di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku..terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.." tubuhnya mulai gemetar saat mengucapkannya. Memori akan masa lalu terputar dibenak Kris. Kebodohan dan kegilaan yang ia lakukan. Akibat fatal yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya

" Dulu.. Akulah simpanan Ibumu." Jelas Kris. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Kris sudah siap jika Baekhyun akan memakinya atau membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Aku.. penyebab perceraian orangtuamu."

Baekhyun terpaku saat mendengarnya. Air mata mulai menggenang dimatanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka mendengar sebuah kebenaran ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Seperti menggoreskan kaca pada luka.

Perih. Hatinya terasa sangat pilu.

"Waktu itu aku miskin, aku butuh uang. Dengan mudah aku menyanggupi tawaran Ibumu untuk berkencan. Tapi aku berani sumpah, waktu itu aku tidak tahu jika dia Ibumu."

" Aku memang sangat bodoh!" rintih Kris sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Saat aku lulus SMA, aku pergi bersama Ibumu ke Kanada. Itu juga karena uang. Uang membutakan aku yang miskin, aku yang sejak kecil tinggal dipanti asuhan, aku juga ingin memiliki Ibu sepertimu, aku juga ingin hidup penuh uang, aku ingin hidup berkecukupan. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika perbuatan gilaku akan menghancurkan hidupmu." Ucap Kris menyesali segala perbuatannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot. Telinganya sudah lelah mendengar semua kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah pucatnya. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Ka-a-u." katanya sesegukan. "Bohongkan?! Kau bohongkan?!" mendadak Baekhyun skeptis. Ia menutup telinganya, berharap tadi ia tidak pernah mendengar apa pun.

"Katakan jika ucapanmu tadi bohong! Katakan!" rintih Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kris kuat.

"Maaf…" ucap Kris lirih. Hanya kata maaf yang bisa Kris ucapkan saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia menitikan air mata. Menyesali segala perbuatannya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Merengkuh dirinya. Dan meraung dalam tangis. Ia benci dengan nasibnya. Benci dengan takdir yang kejam. Takdir yang seakan menggrogoti kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

.

.

**Flashback on**

.

"Eum, selamat atas lukisanmu." Kata Kris menyelamati.

"Lukisanku?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Lukisanmu dipajang dipameran sekolahku." Jawab Kris sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dipajang?!" tanya Baekhyun histeris. "Benarkan? Hyung! jadi aku lulus seleksi pameran lukisan disekolahmu?!" tanyanya masih antusias.

"Hyung tolong jangan bangunkan aku!" Kris terkekeh pelan, lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bermimpi." Ucapnya sambil menatap geli Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kris selalu menyukai namja dihadapannya ini. Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan dan wajahnya yang cute. Kris sangat menyukai mata Baekhyun, matanya bersinar. Sinar yang seolah tak akan pernah redup.

Kris mengenal Baekhyun ketika ia melukis disebuah taman didepan gedung. Kris juga sangat menyukai lukisan. Saat itu, anak laki-laki datang menghampirinya. Memuji lukisannya dan mengatakan ingin melukis bersama Kris.

Sejak itu, keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melukis bersama, berbagi lelucon, dan kegiatan lainnya yang menyenangkan.

Saat Kris menginjak tingkat SMA, perlakuannya berubah kepada Baekhyun. Mereka jarang melukis bersama lagi. Kris lebih menyukai dunianya tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun. Uang merubah sikapnya. Uang membuatnya kehilangan jalan.

Kris berkenalan dengan seorang wanita disebuah Bar. Ia mendapat usulan dari temannya.

"Jika ingin mendapatkan banyak uang, kau harus menjadi simpanan orang kaya." Ucapan temanya itu selalu terputar dibenak Kris.

Awalnya Kris tidak menghiraukan ucapan itu. Namun, ia ingin uang. Ia ingin merubah hidupnya. Kris bosan hidup miskin. Kris pun tergiur dengan ucapan itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi simpanan seorang pengusaha wanita yang kaya raya. Jessica Jung.

Kris menjalin hubungan gelapnya dengan Jessica tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Hidup Kris berubah sejak berpacaran dengan Jessica. Kris hidup mewah di apartemen yang disewakan Jessica untuknya.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Kris tidak datang ke taman. Hari ini, ia akan mampir walau sebentar. Ia sudah merindukan Baekhyun, beberapa minggu ini, ia disibukan oleh pacar barunya. Dan melupakan Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ternyata ia tidak salah memilih hari untuk pergi ke taman. Baekhyun ada disana. Tapi, detik selanjutnya Kris menatap bingung Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seperti sedang menangis.

Dengan cepat Kris menghampiri Baekhyun. Matanya berair, sinar dimatanya hilang. Digantikan air mata kesedihan. Kris memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya menangis sesegukan dalam dekapan Kris.

"Orangtuaku bercerai." Jelas Baekhyun. Kris mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis." Kata Kris sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkinya di depan wajah Baekhyun, seperti ingin membuat janji.

"Baiklah ayo berjanji." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah melihat kelingking itu didepan matanya. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan bersamamu selalu." Katanya yakin. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Kris telah membangun kembali semangat hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kris.." panggil Jessica dalam keadaan mabuk. "Setelah perceraianku selesai. Kita bisa pergi ke manapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak sudi berada dalam satu Negara dengan mantan suamiku." Ucapnya sebal.

"Kita pergi berdua?" tanya Kris antusias sambil meneguk segelas winenya.

"Ya. Memangnya kau mau anakku ikut? Itu akan mengganggu." Jawab Jessica sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja Bar. Ia sudah sangat mabuk sekarang.

"Semoga anakmu tidak menangis seperti bayi Nuna." Timpal Kris sempoyongan. Jessica mendesah sebal.

"Anakku menangis tadi." Ucapnya sambil berdecak. "Dia seperti bayi. Mendengar aku bercerai saja menangis. Huh. Padahal dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kejamnya perjodohan." Katanya gila. Kepalanya mulai berkunang karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan wine.

"Bagaimana bisa kau punya anak jika tidak mencintai suamimu?" tanya Kris. Jessica hanya tertawa miris.

"Nafsu." Lalu terjatuh dalam tidurnya karena mabuk berat.

'Drrrt'

"Nuna ponselmu bergetar." Ucap Kris kemudian meneguk minumannya lagi. Jessica tidak kunjung menjawab, bahkan merespon sekalipun karena sudah terlalu mabuk.

Lalu Kris menyambar ponsel itu. Dan mematikan panggilannya. Matanya yang tadinya sudah hampir mengantuk mendadak melebar saat melihat wallpaper ponsel yang ia pegang. Foto selca Jessica dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Kris mencoba mengucek matanya, berharap yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Namun nihil.

Kris kenal dengan anak itu. Bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Sinar dimatanya membuat Kris yakin jika itu adalah Baekhyun. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

'Tidak mungkin aku berkencan dengan Ibumu Baekhyun. Tidak' batin Kris lalu memijat sedikit dahinya.

"Aku pasti mabuk." Ucapnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia ketahui barusan.

.

.

**Flashback off**

.

"Sejak itu, aku takut bertemu denganmu. Aku takut semua yang aku takutkan adalah kenyataan." Sesal Kris.

"Aku memutuskan pergi dan menikah di Kanada dengan Ibumu. Arrrgh. Aku benci diriku yang pengecut!" Ucapnya frustasi. Baekhyun hanya diam. Tangisannya sudah reda. Tapi wajahnya pucat. Mereka duduk menyandar pada tembok. Sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua kebenaran yang terkuak.

"Bukan salahmu.." akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris. Baekhyun sudah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. "Nasib yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal." Ucap Kris seolah ingin memberitahukan sebuah rahasia lagi. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai Ibumu sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku hanya mencintainya bagaikan Ibuku." Jelas Kris dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

"Dia menceraikan aku, karena perasaannya tak jauh berbeda denganku. Kini, aku, anak angkatnya. Aku mencari kebenaran, aku berusaha membuktikan dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau bukan anak dari wanita yang kini menjadi Ibuku. Tapi lambat laun aku sadar, aku memang hanya menolak kebenaran bahwa kau memang anaknya. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi padamu pada Ibu." Kris tertawa pelan saat mengucapkan kata Ibu. Tawa mirisnya terdengar menyedihkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Aku saudara tiri mu sekarang. Saudara yang merebut semua kebahagianmu." Keluh Kris sambil menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskannya kasar. Ia butuh bernapas sampai Baekhyun bisa memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Baekhyun mendarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris.

"Ibumu merindukanmu." Kata Kris lemah. Ia menatap sendu Baekhyun yang menyandar dibahunya. Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa sadar dipipi Baekhyun. Air mata bahagia. Ia belum pernah mendengar Ibunya merindukannya. Walau bukan terucap dari bibir Ibunya langsung, Baekhyun sudah bahagia.

Kris menghapus air mata dipipi Baekhyun lembut. "Berhentilah menangis." Ucapnya. Baekhyun sedikit menyinggungkan senyumnya dan mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. "Rambutku sudah rapi Hyung!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal.

Kris hanya tersenyum jahil, "Sudah turun nanti kau telat." Perintah Kris. Hari ini Kris mengantarnya dengan menaiki taxi. Semalam Kris menginap di Apartemen Baekhyun, setelah argumentasi yang terjadi antara Kris dan Baekhyun kini mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi janji, tidak ada lagi kebodohan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun menawari Kris untuk terus menginap, tapi ia menolak. Katanya tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun. Padahalkan Baekhyun kesepian.

"Ne." angguknya dan melesat. Kris menghembuskan nafas lega. Masalahnya telah selesai dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka semua terasa menjadi lebih damai. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang Kris harus lakukan. Membawa Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ketukan pensilnya pada meja. Entah mengapa ia kesal dengan Baekhyun. Ia kesal melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan Kai. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal. Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk mengunci mulut jika Baekhyun mendekatinya hari ini. Anggap saja sebagai ganjaran atas berbuatannya membuat kesal Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol pantang sekali dengan kata cemburu.

"Hei jerapah!" sapa Baekhyun riang.

"Chanyeol?" Ia melayangkan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti melamun.

"Kau memikirkanku?" bisik Baekhyun dengan cengirannya. Chanyeol sontak terkejut dan mendorong bangkunya kasar.

Chanyeol mencibir Baekhyun yang terlihat bodoh didepannya. Sudah Chanyeol tetapkan ia akan mengunci mulut. Setelah Chanyeol meneguhkan tekadnya ia pun pergi keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengendus sebal sambil menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu saat pagi tadi.

"_Hei! Indah sekali ini. Siapa dia?" tanya Kris sambil mengosok-gosokan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum disamping Kris sambil menutupi rona dipipinya. _

"_Pacarmu?" goda Kris sambil menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibirnya. _

"_Tapi, doakan aku ya!" kata Baekhyun memohon sambil membuat kepalan tangan didepannya. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah adik tirinya._

"_Aku akan mendoakanmu, anak kecil." Ucapnya lalu tertawa._

"_Aish! Aku bukan anak kecil Hyung!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukuli Hyungnya._

Rencananya Baekhyun akan memberikan lukisannya pada Chanyeol. Ia akan mengatur semuanya agar berjalan lancar sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini lumayan dingin bagi Chanyeol. Karena ia memutuskan keluar kelas, lebih baik ia pergi ke kantin dan membeli secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kedinginan.

"Satu americano." Pesan Chanyeol pada pelayan kantin.

"Satu juga." Sambar Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis saat Chanyeol menatapnya sedikit kaget.

"Hei." Sapa Kyungsoo menyadarkan Chanyeol. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Err.. Hei." Jawab Chanyeol canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Sejak Chanyeol mengusir Kyungsoo dirumah sakit, ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Pertemuan ini membuatnya sedikit gugup. Namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati didepannya membuat Chanyeol jatuh lagi dalam pesonanya, membuat Chanyeol berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku?" tanya Chanyeol balik sambil menunjuk wajahnya tak percaya. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Em, hanya ada sedikit masalah yang mengusik. Tapi aku baik." Jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopinya perlahan. Lalu meniupnya.

"Kau?"

"Tentu saja baik." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo lekat. Seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengecek kalender di ponselnya, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo sedikit berbinar.

"Ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ada acara nanti malam?" Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk seperti menyimpan rahasia.

"Temui aku di taman kota pukul tujuh." Kata Chanyeol lalu berjingkat pergi membawa kopinya. Ia harus menyusun rencananya sekarang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Menata kembali rambut hitamnya. Ia harus terlihat tampan malam ini. Chanyeol membetulkan kemejanya, lalu membalutnya dengan jaket. Kemudian menyambar sekaleng susu strawberry didepannya. Ia sudah membelinya tadi untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin untuk malam spesial ini.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, udara malam semakin dingin. Gemerlap cahaya lampu menghiasi gelapnya malam. Sinar bulan membuat semuanya lengkap. Chanyeol menggengam tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin. Menghangatkan tangan Kyungsoo disaku jaketnya. Ia berhembus pelan, membuat kepulan udara didepannya.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya yang seputih salju dan bibirnya yang merona ditengah dinginnya malam, membuat hati Chanyeol terus berdetak tidak jelas.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memanas akibat perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk lukisannya yang ditutupi kain putih, menyembunyikan goresan wajah Chanyeol didalamnya. Ia akan memberikan lukisannya malam ini. Baekhyun sangat menggebu-gebu untuk hal yang satu ini. Ia berjalan dengan cepat agar sampai ke rumah Chanyeol lebih awal.

Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali memanggil Chanyeol dari luar rumahnya. Tapi pemilik rumah belum juga membukakan pintunya. Baekhyun mendesah. "Ah..apa dia marah padaku?" gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mencoba memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih keras. Namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

Ternyata perbuatan Baekhyun tadi lumayan beresiko. Tetangga Chanyeol ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang cukup keras tadi.

"Pelankan suaramu!" maki seorang pria dengan kaos oblongnya. Tapi Baekhyun bukannya meminta maaf malah tersenyum girang.

"Baekhyun?!" ucap Kyu dengan wajah bodohnya. Seolah terkejut Baekhyun ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun terbahak melihat wajah Kyu yang terlihat sangat menggelikan dengan ekspresi bodoh khasnya.

"Hei." Sapa Baekhyun, "kau tetangga Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke rumah Kyu yang berada beberapa meter dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Ya begitulah." Jawabnya asal. "Pasti kau mau menemui Chanyeol?" tebak Kyu langsung. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Dia tidak ada dirumah. Tapi tadi aku sempat melihatnya berbelok kesana." Ucap Kyu sambil menunjuk jalan yang berbelok ke arah kiri.

"Barangkali kau mau mengikutinya." Ucap Kyu sambil mengedikan bahunya. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk gembira.

"Itu sudah cukup. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

Baekhyun menarik jaketnya, menambah kehangatan untuk tubuhnya. Udara dingin semakin menusuk tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus kemana untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol, ia hanya berbelok dan mengikuti jalan sambil melihat kesekeliling mencari tubuh jangkung itu.

Langkah ringannya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang ayunan sambil mendorong seorang namja. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan seorang namja yang duduk diayunan itu. Baekhyun berdiri dibalik mobil yang terparkir disana, ia berusaha mengintip apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sambil terus mendekap lukisan miliknya.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Seorang namja yang terduduk di ayunan adalah Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak selangkah pun. Baekhyun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Suasana taman yang sepi membuat suara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu jelas.

Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil susu strawberry yang sudah ia bawa tadi. Lalu menangkap rantai ayunan yang dimainkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo. "Ini bukan susu pemberian Baekhyun." Katanya lagi lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar apa yang tadi diucapkan Chanyeol. Ia benci mendengar sebuah kenyataan. Ia baru mengetahui satu fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah meminum susu pemberiannya melainkan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuka kain yang menutupi lukisan wajah Chanyeol yang masih ia pegang. Kemudian Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Mimpikan?" ucapnya menenangkan diri sendiri. Pasti tadi ia hanya salah dengar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun tercekat. Chanyeol bergerak mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

Air mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengapusnya, ia hanya membiarkan air mata itu mengalir. Tubuhnya mematung saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kini jatuh pada satu kesimpulan. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainya, Chanyeol memang membencinya. Kenyataan itu membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Melihatnya mencium sahabatnya sendiri membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila.

Baekhyun memutus pengelihatannya, ia sudah tidak mampu melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Baekhyun ingin pulang, dadanya terlalu sakit untuk terus melihat Chanyeol dan sahabatnya. Ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan menangis, tak peduli dengan orang disekitarnya. Sahabatnya menghianatinya, menghancurkan semua angan-angannya, menghancurkan semua keinginan bahagianya. Sahabatnya menusuknya sendiri. Ada hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, pengorbanan dan kesetiaan. Namun sahabatnya menghancurkan semuanya. Mengubur dalam semuanya. Sahabat yang terlalu baik untuknya membuat Baekhyun terluka karena semua kebusukannya. Sahabatnya seperti menggenggam jiwanya dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu apartemen. Meringkuk tubuhnya dan menangis keras. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Baekhyun benci mengetahui kebenaran. Orang-orang disekitarnya bagaikan lingkaran setan yang tak pernah terputus untuk mempermainkan hatinya. Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan rasa perih yang terus merambat ke dadanya. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Bayangan Chanyeol terus terputar dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin gila. Ia hanya anak kecil yang sudah lelah dengan semua air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia hanya anak kecil yang tak siap menghadapi semua ini. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia sedang terluka.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Berhenti mencintai Chanyeol dan mengakhiri segala pengorbanannya yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Wihi aku update lagi nih seminggu sekali. Tapi, kayanya ini minggu terakhir aku update seminggu sekali. aku punya banyak tugas sekolah, terus juga aku harus menghadapi UN SMP beberapa bulan mendatang. jadi, mungkin aku ga bisa pastiin chapter depan bakal update fast. hehe. sedih juga. sebenernya mau cepet2 lanjutin ff ini sampe akhir.<p>

Oh iya aku mau jawab sedikit review. buat followbaek mianmiannn aku gatau harus gimana, aku juga suka kaibek tapi dari awal aku buatnya udah chanbaek. jadi aku gatau mau ganti pairingnya apa ngga/?huhu:'(

buat yang minta dipanjangin, ini udah aku panjangin dikit loh/? aku susah buat panjangin yang panjang buangget. soalnya mata aku capek depan laptop. hehe.

btw aku mau minta pendapat buat pen name yang bagus. mendingan tetep ini apa diganti chanbucks ya? mohon sarannya^^/

Eum, makasih yang udah follow, fav , review. Aku suka banget baca review kalian berulang-ulang. itu bisa nambah semangat buat aku lanjutin ff ini.

Buat review yang belum dibalas maafkan saya. Kalau mau tanya-tanya bisa langsung pm saja. thankyaaaa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Giraffe and Strawberry**

**Author : chanbucks**

**Cast : Chanbaek and others**

**Genre : School romance**

**warning boyxboy**

**sorry for typo and anything, review please and dont bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Entah mengapa senyumnya mengembang, ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Saat Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Kyungsoo sadar ia pasti melukai hati Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong, jika kemarin harinya terasa begitu sempurna. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Ia juga ingin merasakan cinta seperti kebanyakan remaja-remaja lainnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membohongi hatinya untuk tidak menyukai Chanyeol.<p>

"Ya! Kyungsoo sini cepat!" teriak Bobby sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke lapangan tiba-tiba.

"Hei Bobby lepaskan! Kau mau apa?!" berontak Kyungsoo yang kesal karena ditarik paksa.

"Sudah. Ikut aku saja." Kata Bobby tenang.

"Ap—" wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya ingin marah karena ditarik paksa oleh Bobby, akhirnya melunak dan bahkan tersenyum haru.

"Saenggil Chukka hamnida! Saenggil chukka hamnida!" Teriak teman-teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo, sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun. Teriakan terompet terdengar nyaring dan menyenangkan dihari ulang tahun Kyungsoo saat ini. Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak terlalu mengingat hari ulangtahunnya. Ia sangat bahagia teman-temannya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Terimakasih.. teman-teman…" Ucapnya sesegukan sambil menghapus air mata harunya. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya sangat perhatian padanya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada lilin di kue ulang tahunnya. Dan meniup lilinnya pelan. Suara terompet yang dimainkan Jongdae teman sekelasnya kembali terdengar. Dan di sambut tepuk tangan dari semua siswa yang ada.

"Kyungsoo ayo potong kuenya!" teriak Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk makan kue. Zelo memberikan pisau kue pada Kyungsoo. "Ayo potong." Ucapnya tak sabar juga.

Kyungsoo pun memotong kue pertamanya dengan hati-hati. Setelah meletakkan kue itu di piring kertas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan yang sudah cukup ramai akibat kejutan yang dibuat teman sekelasnya untuknya. Ia bingung harus memberikan kue pertamanya pada siapa.

"Aku saja Kyungsoo, aku!" usul Bobby sambil mengacungkan tangannya dan menampakan ekspresi sangat berharap. Semuanya tidak ingin kalah dan berebut mendapatkan kue pertama Kyungsoo.

"Aku saja! aku belum sarapan karena menyiapkan kejutan ini!" kata Luhan dengan cengirannya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Tunggu!" potong Sehun. Tangannya menarik seseorang yang telah membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah tadi pagi.

"Apa kalian melupakan tiang dari kelas sebelah ini? Kau pacarnyakan?" tanyanya dengan nada mencibir teman-temannya yang sedang berebut mendapatkan potongan kue pertama.

.

.

Kejadian semalam masih terekam jelas dibenak Baekhyun. Air matanya sudah mengering akibat menangis sepanjang malam. Tadi malam Baekhyun menangis sejadinya. Ia menangis sampai kelelahan. Nyeri dihatinya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Kelopak matanya masih membengkak, kantung matanya juga menghitam, bibirnya pucat. Baekhyun kehilangan nafsu makannya sejak tadi malam.

Semalam ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menghapus air matanya yang terus membasahi pipinya. Namun semua itu selalu bertemu dengan jalan buntu. Air mata Baekhyun tidak bisa dihentikan. Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah luka sayatan dihatinya. Tidak ada obat apa pun yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu.

Mencintai Chanyeol sama seperti memakan sebuah racun, mematikan. Hatinya seperti mati rasa. Baekhyun benci harus dibohongi oleh orang-orang disekelilinya. Dibohongi merupakan perasaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, apa lagi seseorang tersebut orang yang sangat berarti dihatinya.

Semalam Baekhyun bertanya dan meraung dalam tangisnya. Kalau memang mencintai Chanyeol akan membuat hatinya terluka seperti ini, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berharap tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Supaya tak perlu lagi menginginkannya, memikirkan Chanyeol dalam lamunannya, dan tidak merasakan luka sesakit ini. Tapi, Baekhyun tahu luka akan mendewasakannya. Luka akan mengajarkannya bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan tulus.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas melewati lapangan. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu dan ingin sekali memberikan ucapan selamat untuk sahabatnya itu. Tapi karena kejadian semalam, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun harus menghindari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin luka dihatinya memburuk akibat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengendus sebal saat kejadian semalam kembali tebayang dibenaknya. Kejadian itu benar-benar sudah membuat Baekhyun gila.

Baekhyun menengok ke arah lapangan, menatap malas kerumunan itu.

"Bukan..dia bukan pacarku.." jawab Kyungsoo lalu disambut anggukan dari Chanyeol. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan kisah cintanya. Tidak peduli jika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Walau pun bayangan semu Chanyeol selalu hadir dibenaknya.

Seketika pandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Senyum Kyungsoo melebar saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun berusaha memutus kontak itu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo untuk saat ini.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari kecil menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang malas melihatnya pun segera berjalan menjauh, tapi terlambat. Kini Kyungsoo telah membawanya ikut dalam kejutan pesta ulangtahun Kyungsoo. Ikut masuk dalam kerumunan siswa. Ikut dalam suasanan yang paling Baekhyun tidak inginkan, bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo ini kado untukmu…" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan kotak berwarna merah muda yang ia bawa. "Aku harap kau menyukainya." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berterimakasih.

"Gomawo Lu~" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Luhan senang.

"Aku juga ada kado untukmu Soo.." timpal Minseok. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah menyala.

"Ahh.. gomawo~" kata Kyungsoo. "Aku juga pasti akan suka semua kado kalian." Ucapnya bahagia.

"Ini kadoku, semoga kau suka." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan kotak berwarna biru muda. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tak henti-hentinya berterimakasih pada temannya yang telah membuat kejutan untuknya. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Tidak ada hari yang paling menyenangkan sebelum hari ini.

Daehyun menatap bingung Baekhyun disamping Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Baekhyun apa kau tidak membawa kado untuk Kyungsoo? Inikan hari ulang tahunnya." Tukas Daehyun setelah memberikan kado pada Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya harus ada kado untuk penghianat?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus sambil menatap kosong ke sampingnya. Malas menatap orang-orang disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat kata itu terucap dari mulut Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bekata seperti itu? Kenapa kau bilang Kyungsoo penghianat? Kalian bertengkar? Atau ada masalah lain?" Tanya Daehyun bertubi-tubi.

"Chanyeol kau juga tidak memberikannya hadiah? Wah…apa kalian bersekutu untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo yang sedang berulangtahun?" tebak Jieun antusias, langsung tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Daehyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa juga yang ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo saat ulang tahunnya.

"Tebakkanku benarkan Yeol?" tanya Jieun girang.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, "Aku sudah memberikannya semalam." Ucapnya misterius.

Kyungsoo bingung sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali teringat saat Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah ciuman hangat. Pipinya memanas saat mengetahui ciuman itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, tersentak saat mendengarnya. Lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak saat mengetahui bahwa ciuman yang ia lihat semalam adalah hadiah istimewa untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meremas kemeja bagian bawahnya mencoba menahan tangis. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah mengering.

"Aish! Kau berikan apa pada Kyungsoo sampai membuat wajahnya seperti ini sekarang?" goda Bobby sambil melirik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai salah tingkah.

Baekhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situasi ini. Ia muak berada dalam situasi yang membuatnya semakin hancur. Baekhyun memang akan berhenti mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi tidak begini caranya, melihat Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuatnya hancur.

"Baek.." panggil Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun hendak pergi. Ia membawa satu iris kue ulang tahun pertamanya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" jawab Baekhyun dingin. Kyungsoo masih saja tersenyum. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Baekhyun pagi ini. Kulitnya yang putih tampak pucat, bibirnya pun tidak segar. Kelopak matanya bengkak dan berkantung.

Tapi, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Keadaan Baekhyun pagi ini tidak memungkinkan Kyungsoo untuk bertanya. Sikap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo juga pagi ini sedikit berubah. Rasanya pagi ini Baekhyun tidak seceria sebelumnya. Senyum yang penuh kegembiraan dan matanya yang bersinar pagi ini tidak terlihat. Seolah sinarnya terkalahkan oleh cahaya matahari dan membuatnya sinarnya menjadi redup. Sinarnya memudar. Digantikan aura gelap yang penuh kesedihan.

"Ini potongan pertama, dan aku akan memberikannya padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo riang.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Ah..benarkah?" desah Kyungsoo. "Makanan kesukaanmukan yang berhubungan dengan gula."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak!" ucapnya sedikit membentak.

"Hei Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Zelo dengan tatapannya yang bingung.

"Kita semua berebut potongan kue pertama. Tapi kau malah menolaknya. Sahabat macam apa kau ini!" gerutu Luhan yang masih menginginkan potongan kue pertama.

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak ingin masalah seperti ini menjadi besar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melerai teman-temannya yang mulai tampak emosi dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, lalu mengendus sambil membuang muka saat melihat Kyungsoo menjadi pahlawannya. Baekhyun tidak butuh dibela. Tidak butuh bantuan Kyungsoo. Ia benci melihat sikap sahabatnya yang seperti malaikat itu. Sikapnya yang manis dan disukai banyak orang. Baekhyun sebenarnya terkadang merasa iri dengan Kyungsoo, ia memiliki semua yang Baekhyun inginkan. Kyungsoo memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis, memiliki daya tarik bagi setiap orang yang disekelilingnya. Dan satu kenyataan pahit yang harus Baekhyun akui, Kyungsoo juga memiliki hati Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun makanlah." Katanya sambil berusaha memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah.." ucapnya masih membujuk Baekhyun. Ia hanya menggeleng menolak.

"Kau suka kuekan? Ayolah terima ini." rayu Kyungsoo. "Baiklah aku akan menyuapimu."

Saat suapan pertama Baekhyun masih menggelengkan dan menutup mulutnya. Namun, kesabarannya mulai habis ketika menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sangat kepala batu ini. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menangkis tangan Kyungsoo kasar. Kuenya jatuh berserakan, dan sebagian terjatuh dikemeja putih Kyungsoo. Semua siswa terkejut, termasuk Baekhyun. Beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sudah membuat pesta kejutannya menjadi berantakan. Ia sungguh tidak berniat melakukannya. Semua yang ia lakukan tadi dibawah alam bawah sadar.

"Apa kau berniat mengacaukan ulangtahun Kyungsoo?" sungut Zelo kesal melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Jangan kacaukan ini." Sahut Sehun. Baekhyun yang merasa terusir akhirnya segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lapangan itu. Sebenarnya, tanpa diusir pun Baekhyun akan pergi. Ia tidak tahan dengan situasi yang membuatnya tercekat.

"Baekhyun." Cegah Kyungsoo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak sama sekali menatap Kyungsoo. Harga dirinya sudah diinjak. Baekhyun diusir dari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sangat muak. Terlebih, saat Baekhyun mengetahui hadiah istimewa yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong kasar Kyungsoo. Menatapnya dengan penuh kilatan kemarahan. Kemarahan akan penghianatan yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menjadi sahabatku!" umpatnya dingin.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat mendengar itu. Ia terkejut, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya tidak menyadari mata Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak akan peduli lagi bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo dibuatnya. Kyungsoo telah menghancurkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Menghancurkan segala keinginannya. Merebut semua yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun anggap ini balasan yang pantas. Membiarkan Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Ta..pi..kena..pa?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap kasar Baekhyun yang barusan.

"Kau marah padaku?!" Baekhyun hanya diam tidak ingin membalik tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang seolah bodoh. Baekhyun mengendus saat Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu lagi."

Ia tidak bisa menerima Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya lagi. Pintu hatinya tidak akan terbuka untuk Kyungsoo. Penghianat, akan selamanya menjadi penghianat. Penghianatan adalah perbuatan yang tidak akan bisa termaafkan dalam sebuah persahabatan.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk Kyungsoo yang terisak saat Baekhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Seketika suasana lapangan menjadi gaduh. Para siswa yang menyaksikan mulai berbisik-bisik. Membicarakan apa yang barusan terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Pesta kejutan untuk Kyungsoo gagal. Semua yang berada dilapangan membubarkan diri setelah melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Membenamkannya dalam dadanya. Kyungsoo mencabut kembali kata-katanya. Mungkin ini bukan hari terbaiknya, melainkan akan menjadi awal hari terburuknya tanpa Baekhyun. Mantan sahabatnya.

.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya geram. Kesal melihat sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi kasar. Chanyeol tidak suka perlakuan kasar Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun telah mengecewakan Kyungsoo dihari ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tatapan tajam. Siap menerjangnya kapan saja. Baekhyun diam, tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap kolam dibelakang sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Menerka-nerka perbuatan kasarnya tadi. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bisa menjadi sekasar itu kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun melempar batu kerikil ke dalam kolam, entah sudah berapa kali ia melemparnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Hatinya terasa campur aduk. Saat Baekhyun akan melemparkan batu kerikil ke dalam kolam lagi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kerahnya, dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan hingga Baekhyun terjatuh. Baekhyun menatapnya sengit saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memukulnya.

"Maksudmu apa mengacaukan acara tadi?!" tanya Chanyeol emosi.

"Kau membuatnya menangis bodoh! Harusnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah berteman dengan manusia sepertimu!" ucap Chanyeol marah sambil memukul Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku bisa lebih kasar darimu!" hardiknya geram. Chanyeol menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Baekhyun, lalu memukulnya lagi hingga terjatuh.

Baekhyun bangun, ia menatap Chanyeol sengit. Baekhyun mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan melayangkan satu pukulan keras untuk Chanyeol.

"Pukul aku lagi." Pancing Baekhyun menantang.

Sudah tidak ada gunanya mementingkan perasaannya saat ini. Hatinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sudah mustahil untuk memiliki hati Chanyeol. Ia bagaikan bintang yang bersinar bersama bulan. Dan Baekhyun bukanlah bulan yang datang bersama bintang. Baekhyun, hanya awan gelap yang tak akan terlihat.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya. Pikirannya seperti berperang. Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun dibawahnya yang sudah babak belur akibat pukulannya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang menjadi buas. Saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus terbayang bagaimana ketika hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun. Gengsinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui Baekhyun adalah pemilik hatinya. Chanyeol terus saja beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoolah seseorang yang dicintainya.

Chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya. Membuang pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bingung terhadap perasaannya yang tidak jelas. Kesal dengan pikiran aneh yang selalu mengusiknya. Baekhyun yang selalu hadir dalam lamunanya, yang selalu menghantui pikirannya yang kosong.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa. Ia menarik kerah baju Chanyeol saat Chanyeol ingin meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi dulu, Baekhyun harus membalasnya, menumpahkan segala amarahnya. Ia ingin Chanyeol juga merasakan sakit apa yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun memukul hidung Chanyeol hingga berdarah.

"Kau harus merasakannya! Bajingan!" pukul Baekhyun lagi. Sudah tidak peduli bahwa ia memukul Chanyeol, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Cih. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Biarku bunuh kau sekarang!"

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga memukul Chanyeol. Pikirannya menjadi menggila. Ia sudah muak dengan segalanya. Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulannya lagi ke wajah Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun menumpahkan segala amarah dan kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam. Rasa sakit yang selalu menguasai hatinya. Chanyeol tidak melawan pukulan Baekhyun. Ia pantas mendapatkannya, ia juga pantas merasakannya.

Kali ini Chanyeol sadar. Pukulan Baekhyun menyadarkannya. Pukulan penuh amarah yang membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang ia butuhkan. Bukan Kyungsoo yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan Kyungsoo penyebab ia memukul Baekhyun tadi. Bukan Kyungsoo yang membuat debaran hatinya tak karuan. Bukan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya ingin merasakan debaran yang berbeda. Bukan Kyungsoo yang dapat menenangkannya saat sedih. Bukan Kyungsoo yang memiliki tatapan yang berbeda. Chanyeol telah menemukan jawabannya.

Saat ia menemukan jawabannya, seseorang itu telah balik membencinya. Memukulnya dengan amarah yang membara. Melayangkan pukulan-pukulan tanpa bisa ia hentikan, seolah akan membunuh mangsanya dengan liar.

Baekhyun, seseorang yang selalu tersenyum saat Chanyeol menatapnya masam. Baekhyun yang selalu berjalan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun yang terlihat gembira dengan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol, ia yang selalu memperhatikannya. Yang selalu berkorban apa pun.

Baekhyun, seseorang yang mencintainya. Bukan seseorang yang dicintainya, telah membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa kali ini ia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Samar-samar Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis dari sudut matanya yang sudah lebam. Baekhyun memukulnya dengan menangis. Baekhyun masih punya perasaan. Ia hanya sedang marah. Atau mungkin sedang membuang segala kekesalannya.

Baekhyun masih saja memukul Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah sama lebamnya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka mulutnya, mencoba menyebut nama Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lemah. Lidahnya terasa kaku ketika memanggil Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya. Ia tertegun, napasnya berhenti sejenak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hanya dalam angan-angannya saja Chanyeol akan memanggil namanya. Sibodoh hanya akan tetap dipanggil sibodoh. Chanyeol tidak akan memanggil namanya walau sekali.

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Lalu, ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi Chanyeol. Semua itu tak akan terjadi, Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan kebohongannya yang selalu mencoba menyeret dirinya.

"Byun.. Baekhyun.."" Chanyeol memperjelas ucapannya. Dibalik matanya yang telah lebam, terlihat pandangannya yang sendu.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menghentikan pukulannya. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya kasar dari kerah baju Chanyeol. Pandangannya kosong.

Ia membalik badan berusaha tidak membuat kontak dengan Chanyeol. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia telah menguras semua tenaganya barusan.

"Jangan sebut namaku." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Baekhyun.." ulang Chanyeol lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, termangu menatap tubuh mungil di depannya yang sudah mulai berubah karena ulahnya. Ia tidak pernah mengenal Baekhyun yang seperti membenci dirinya. Seperti bukan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Emosinya yang tadi sudah reda.

Baekhyun masih berisi keras tidak membalik tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol. Selamanya Chanyeol akan membencinya. Jadi percuma.

Mencintai Chanyeol sama dengan membuang-buang waktu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku..akan berhenti.." tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mencintamu…" dadanya terasa sesak saat mengucapkannya. Perih dihatinya mulai menjalar kembali. Baekhyun tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ia harus pergi sebelum tangisnya tidak bisa dihentikan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya. Tangisannya kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia mengusap air mata yang senantiasa jatuh dari matanya. Ia tidak boleh lagi menangis. Saat ini, Baekhyun tidak boleh lagi terjebak dalam bayangan semu Chanyeol. Ia harus melupakannya. Harus.

Bahu Chanyeol merosot. Kakinya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Ia pasti salah dengar. Baekhyun tidak boleh berhenti mencintainya. Chanyeol sudah bisa membalasnya sekarang. Ia sudah mampu melawan gengsinya. Ia sudah bisa menemukan jawaban untuk hatinya.

Air mata Chanyeol keluar mewakili perasaannya. Matanya basah. Chanyeol tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. Cukup Baekhyun bersamanya. Baekhyun yang menyempurnakan harinya. Hangat peluknya kembali menjalar ditubuh Chanyeol. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Lalu, perasaan khawatir mulai menyergapnya.

Chanyeol harus membuat Baekhyun kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>cie baru updateplak/ ini gak lama-lama bangetkan? '-' cuma 2 minggu kok. ehehe. sebenernya sih mau update minggu kemaren tapi ternyata ada try out. eh ternyata try outnya batal dan malah ada lomba mading di sekolah yang nyita waktu banget. nah trs kemaren jumat sama sabtu aku juga baru ada to eksternal. jadi aku harap kalian bisa ngerti ya hehee. oiya buat yang udah ngasih saran pen name dan semangat un :") makasih yaaa, terhura wkwk coba gak ada un ya langsung ngacir ke sma beuhh. dan maaf yang reviewnya belum terbalas, bisa pm aja atau email aku, luhanbaekhyunxoxo- gmail-com (garisnya dihapus)


End file.
